A Rabbit and a Tiger: Part II
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The sequel to A Rabbit and a Tiger. Treasure's past isn't all revealed to be just washed up on shore because of his gold. Will the Loonatics and Looney Tunes find out this past of his?
1. Discovering the Undiscovered

A Rabbit and A Tiger- Part II: The Legend of Kenashi

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for strong violence, blood and gore, adult language, and sexual content

(This is only the second sequel I'm writing. The first was "The Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii: Part II". I sure hope you'll like this story just as much as you like the first "A Rabbit and A Tiger". Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Discovering the Undiscovered

If you remember from the last story, a Golden Manderin tiger cub named Treasure was found on the shores of ACME Beach… under Lola's ass. Ahem! Anyway, when he was found, Kavasia had her grandfather's knowledge about the cub. She said that Treasure was actually born in a mystical underwater palace, which she didn't mention the name of yet. She did mention that a dragon serpent, named Kenashi, hated Treasure because of his valuable gold on his eyes, stripes, and claws. The legend still lives and the only thing the Looneys, Loonatics, and the three animals have to do is visit the place where Treasure was born and find out what Kenashi was about to do before he was forced to just let the tiger drown and wash up on shore by the king of all the serpents named Tzaporion.

First, they have to discover the palace by an online search. Wile E. had all the toons, including the Loonatics, Treasure, and the three animals: Tanka, Yarniki, and Kazami, gathered around in his lab. They were at his research computer while he was typing in 'the Golden Mandarin tigers birthplace'. When he pressed the 'enter' key, there was only one web page with that information. He clicked on it and he read the long description carefully as his friends listened.

"You guys ready to hear Treasure's story?" Wile E. asked before he sat in his trusty reading chair. Everybody nodded as he began reading, having Treasure looking at the screen with curosity in his lap. "Okay. Here's the story:

_A Golden Manderin tiger's home is no other than a mythical underwater palace called "Usaki Guavarno", which is Manderanian serpent language for "Mystic Underwater Crystal". It's called a crystal because of the surrounding barrier of the city. It's a crystalized dome about as big as a diameter of 400 miles. It's in a secret cave in the Pacific Ocean, near the coast of Austraila. But, if you live in Looney Tunes Land, you're in luck. The Mystic Underwater Crystal is just 90 miles away from ACME Beach, where the golden cub was washed up. If you dare to take the plunge into the world of serpents, dragon serpents, Manderin tigers, and Crystal alligators, be warned. The leader of the entire city, Tzaporion, doesn't allow some visitors to enter._"

"Wow!" Bugs exclaimed as he was stroking Kazami's back gently. "A city in a crystalized dome… undawata."

"Yep. That's Treasure's home. In order for us to get there, we need…"

"My invention." Tech blurted out. Everybody turned to look at him as he pressed a red button on a remote control. The floor in front of them opened and out came a black and green giant robotic chinese dragon. "Behold! My newest invention. I call it 'The Drago-Robo'. It's a chinese dragon style Loonatic submarine that can hold up to 14 people, plus 4 pets. It'll take us to that underwater palace in no time."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"That oughta help things out along with not holding your breath."

"Does it go at a high speed?" Tanka asked.

"Of course. Like I said 'It'll take us to that underwater palace in no time.' Shall we leave right now?" Tech replied.

"Prepare yourselves first. Gather clothes, food, supplies, and special equipment, if you need any." Wile E. commanded. "First, I'll make a list of who's going while you get everything."

As everybody left, Wile E. walked over to his main computer, he named Kayla, and sat in his computer chair.

"Hello, Kayla." He greeted to the machine before it booted up and showed a holographic female rabbit-coyote mix with golden yellow fur, blue eyes, and wore a green dress with a v-neck collar in the pod beside the big screen of the computer.

"Good day, Mr. Coyote." Kayla greeted with a deep feminine voice. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Listen, my friends are about to embark on a dramatic mission. They're going to find out the truth about Treasure's punishment. I know there's more than just the expensive gold on his stripes, eyes, and claws."

"And you would be right. The tiger's past holds more than meets the eye. His punishment was supposed to be very gruesome, but Tzaporion was too kind to just let the tiger die of misery."

"What else could be behind this?"

"Treasure, who's birthname is really Azuki Galazarion, was also known as a criminal in his palace."

"A criminal?"

"Yes. He wasn't born with the gold naturally. That's what scientists, including you, say as an opinion. He stole over 20,000 tons worth of oceanic gold and left the bank without a trace. Oddly enough, he snuck into a secret passageway that led to a secret friend's hideout. The friend's name in Sliverwing."

"Show me a image of Silverwing."

Right on cue, Kayla waved her hand once and an image of Silverwing appeared. He was the same exact tiger as Treasure, except his stripes, eyes, and claws were a shiny, glimmering silver. This shocked the coyote.

"This is Silverwing?" Wile E. asked. Kayla nodded.

"Yes. Azuki depended on this twin counterpart friend of his for over 3 decades and they still remained strong as a team today. But, now that Azuki is seperated from Silverwing, he seems heartbroken." She replied.

"So, Trea… I mean, Azuki stole the gold, was processed into some kind of machine, and he came out like he is now?"

"You could predict that, yes… and it's true. Silverwing was the inventor of the underwater city. He invents everything… from food makers to hover vehicles for transportation. He still lives, even without Azuki."

"So, as soon as we get there, we have to talk to Silverwing. Am I right?"

"Exactly. After that, he'll volunteer to help you find, talk to, and destroy Kenashi, the dragon serpent who summoned Azuki to your world on shore."

"Okay. I just need you to make a list of my friends who seem worthy enough to go."

"Here it is."

As Kayla begun the printing process, Wile E. walked into his supplies chamber in the very back of his lab to gather his things. 10 minutes later, he came back with his things in his backpack and took the paper with the list of passengers attending this dangerous quest. He walked upstairs, out of his lab, and continued upstairs where everybody else was. They just finished packing their things.

"Okay, guys." Wlie E. started, which got everyone's attention. "In my hand, I have a list of some of you that will be going. The one's I don't call have to stay here and watch us from my lab. The first person that's going is… Bugs."

"I knew I would be going." Bugs cheered as he walked over to Wile E. and looked at the list curiously behind him.

"Next is… Lola."

"YES!" Lola exclaimed as she happily skipped over to the coyote with her backpack on her back.

"Next up… me. Of course. Then, there's Ace."

"Cool. At least one of us Loonatics get to go." Ace pleaded as he walked up to Wile E. as he continued. "Next, of course, is Tech."

"I'll be the driver." Tech announced as he stood in his spot.

"Good. Next is… Tanka and Kazami."

"YAY!" The two animal cheered in unison.Yarniki looked confused.

"How come they're going?" He asked sadly.

"They might kill you for being a white croc in a 'white croc-less' city."

"Oh."

"Then, there's the last 7 people: Lexi, Daffy, Sylvester, Danger Duck, Treasure (a.k.a. Azuki Galazarion), Slam, and Kavasia."

"Azuki Galazarion?" Everybody asked with confusion.

"That's his birthname."

"I like that better than Treasure." Tanka complained.

"It seems that there's much more that just the gold that made Kenashi punish him."

"Really?" Kavasia asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain everything when we get in the sub and drive off."

Hours later, in the Drago-Robo submarine…

Everybody was seated in their individual seats, buckled in tight. Luckily, the chairs could be turned in any direction, but they still remained buckled as they formed a meeting circle.

"Now, about Azuki's punishment…" Kavasia started.

"He was also a well-known criminal in the city." Wile E. replied.

"A criminal?" Lola asked shockingly, stroking Azuki's fur while he was laid in her lap.

"Yeah. My holographic computer, Kayla, explained it. I brought her with me." As he said that, he pulled out a closed holographic laptop and placed it on his lap as he patted it gently.

"She'sth a hologram and a computer at the sthame time?" Daffy asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"It won't be concidered cool until we actually see here." Ace replied with his arms crossed.

"Okay, then. I'll show her to you." After that reply, Wile E. unbuckled himself and walked up to the very center of the circle and gently placed the closed laptop on the floor. Seconds after, he pressed a red button on the front of the laptop and it automatically opened as Wile E. stood back and went back to his seat and strapped himself back in. After 5 minutes, Kayla appeared in front of everybody, which made half of them geer and the other half just widen their eyes.

"Wow. She IS pretty cool." Lexi geered softly.

"Hello, friends of Wile E. Coyote." Kayla greeted.

"Kayla, these friends of mine want to know the story of Azuki's crimes and how he ended up here." Wile E. commanded.

"I see." She looks around and sees Azuki. "I see you're bringing him with you."

"Guys, here's the best part about Kayla. Watch." As Wile E. said this, Kayla started walking off the hologram laptop platform and she turned from transparent to a solid being like Wile E. and the others, still wearing her best along the way. She walked up to Azuki, ignoring the geering crowd. She kneeled down towards him, stroking his face gently.

"Hello, Azuki." She greeted. "You seem rather lucky that this rabbit found you. Since she seems very trusting and caring to you, she's gonna be responsible for healing any wounds you may have or keeping you out of trouble. Understood, Lola?"

"Yeah." Lola replied.

"Good. Your story is quite remarkable, so I'll tell you all, including Tech."

"I'm listening." Tech called from the cockpit as Kayla continued.

"I'll tell the same story I told Wile. Scientists, including Wile E. himself, say that Azuki was born with the gold naturally, but he's not. He was processed in a machine, but you're wondering where the gold came from, right? Well, Azuki was accused of stealing over 20,000 tons worth of oceanic gold, but he left the bank without a trace somehow. He went back to a secret hideout that was owned by a special secret friend named Silverwing. He's the inventor of the city. He invents everything from hoverbikes and food machines to teleportation closets and portable plasma powered televisions. Ever since Silverwing volunteered to keep Azuki's secrets in private, they've been friends forever. But, now that they're seperated, Silverwing feels very lonely at this point."

"So, now this Sliverwing character has a personality similar to Azuki's?" Ace asked.

"Exactly. Since he's the same exact tiger as Azuki, they have the same features, except the colors."

"Let me guess." Lexi started. "Silverwing's stripes, eyes, and claws are all shiny silver, right?"

"Good guess. So, all of you are trying to find out the real truth about why Azuki was summoned to your world instead of being killed, right?"

"Yeah, doc." Bugs replied. "It seems rather hard, but I'm sure we can still manage."

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy, Bugs. Dragon serpents, crystal crocs, Mandarin tigers, and regular serpents don't do well with outsiders. Do you have at least one strong person with you?"

"Yeah." Tech replied. "His name is Slam Tasmanian."

"Okay. Slam will be in charge of taking care of any rude pedestrians that may get in the way, unless properly introduced. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand." Slam replied.

"Good. Wile E.?"

"Yes?" Wile E. asked back.

"When you do decide to find and keep Silverwing, make sure you let the ladies search for him. He's very pleasing and calm around females. He may be a bit shy, but he won't bite. I wish you all good luck and be careful."

After that, the holographic laptop opened automatically when she was an inch away from it and as soon as she stepped on it, she turned back to transparent before she completely clicked off and the laptop closed. Wile E. unstrapped himself and went to pick up his laptop. After that, he walked back to his seat, sat down, buckled himself back in, and carefully placed the laptop back in his backpack, zipping it closed afterwards.

"So, you all get the picture on what we're going there for and what we need to accomplish. Am I right?" He asked everyone. They all nodded, including Tech, even though he didn't see him.

"Yeah, but why does Lola and I have to search for Silverwing when you tell us?" Lexi asked. Lola nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you just hear what Kayla just said about how Silverwing's behavior around ladies?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Lexi. What Kayla says, Kayla knows. Understand?"

"Okay, fine."

"Everybody, we're almost there. We just 20 leagues away from the crystalized domed city." Tech called from the cockpit before he resumed his attention on his driving.

"Here comesth insthanity." Daffy and Sylvester muttered in unison.

To be continued…


	2. A Deadly Arrival

Chapter 2: A Deadly Arrival

The Looneys, Kavasia, Azuki, Kazami, Tanka, and the Loonatics were just a few leagues away from Usaki Guavarno. As they were getting closer and closer, Tech's radar detected something unusual. He grew puzzled as he looked at it.

"What is that?" He asked himself as he took a closer look. Then, his eyes grew wide as he gasped with horror. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Tech?" Wile E. asked.

"We're about to have a rude welcome."

"What?"

In response, a missle just slammed on the dragon ship, causing the alarm to sound and sending everybody to the floor, except Tech. He remained determined as he turned around to see everybody.

"We're dead, guys." He pleaded.

"What are we gonna do?" Lola screamed as Bugs held her tight, releasing Azuki from her arms. He walked up to a window and looked outside to see a large swarm of gigantic crystalized dragons. He counted about 100 of them. He grew furious and determined as he ran to the animal control chamber and closed the door. This shocked Tech and the others as the ship went to sudden stop, signaling that Tech was no longer in control.

"What he fuck…?" Slam yelled.

"What in the hell just happened?" Danger Duck asked. Lola looked around herself and noticed that Azuki was gone. She looked up at the door he went in and smiled.

"Guys! It's okay!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"What'sth okay?" Daffy asked.

"Azuki just went into the animal control chamber."

"Perfect! I forgot I added that feature in here." Tech reminded himself as he sat back.

Inside the chamber, Azuki was automatically clicked into the control system with sensor fingerless gloves with cords, a helmet with cool looking goggles, and even more cords attached to the sides of his body, so they could detect his movement and so he could feel the pain, if they're any combustion from the dragons. Everybody outside the door he was in was watching him from a big screen tv that was shown in front of the cockpit. Lola held her hands together as she sliently prayed that Azuki would help get them through.

"What'sth all the cordsth all over him?" Sylvester asked.

"Those are sensor cords. He can feel the damages we get from these creatures and he's the sub's controller." Tech replied.

"Kinda like the EyeToy?" Tanka asked.

"Exactly."

"That's cool."

The action underwater was on. Azuki felt himself floating in the water he was hovering in the chamber, acting as the dragon robot. Outside, the dragon was doing every move Azuki was doing. 10 crocs were about to approach the sub again before Azuki opened his mouth and underwater resistant plasma beams fired out of the dragon's mouth. When it shot the crocs, they exploded into a million crystal pieces. In victory, Azuki roared and the dragon roared on his cue. Then, he started to float in a foreward position as the dragon swam in the same direction. He saw the crystalized dome and swam even faster.

"Hang on, guys." Wile E. warned. "As soon as we make contact with the dome, we'll start to drop really hard."

"I hope it won't hurt." Kazami comlained as he held on to Ace for his dear life.

As Azuki swam even further, 5 more crocs blocked his path. This made him angry. He simply closed his eyes and laserbeams shot out of the dragon's eyes and it blasted them into pieces. Then, as they continued onward, the nose touched the top of the dome and they felt the ship getting heavier as it calmly parachuted towards the ground in the main square of the city, making the civilians murmur in wonder. When the dragon sub's feet touched the ground, Azuki let out a sigh of relief as the cords removed themselves from his body and he wobbled out towards to group. Lola prepared herself to catch him by the time he collasped and he landed right in her arms before she picked him up and rubbed his back gently, holding him over her shoulder like a baby should be held.

"He's really tired, but we made it." She said to everyone.

"This place is beautiful." Kavasia commented as she walked out of the open mouth of the dragon sub. Soon after, everybody else walked out, making the civilians of Usaki Guavarno gasp with shock. They all just stood there with their normal expressions until…

"Welcome, outsiders!" Tzaporion announced from nowhere before he flew down from the tallest building in the palace, called the Imperial Dragon Tower, and landed in front of the group. "You all look like a unique group of visitors. Introduce yourselves in front of everybody and tell us what your personal quote is."

"'Poisonal quote', doc?" Bugs asked with puzzlement.

"Yeah. We can all guess your personailty from that." As the serpent king said this, he pulled out a microphone on a stand and stood it in front of them. "Whoever wants to go first can start whenever you're ready."

"I'll go first." Wile E. said as he walked up to the mic. "Hello, everyone. My name is Wile E. Coyote and my personal quote is: 'No matter what you're good at, you'll always be able to get better at it.'"

"Nice quote. I guess this means you're a natural genius. Am I right?"

"Just about, yes."

"Just as I suspected. Next!"

"Ahem!" Daffy started. "My name'sth Daffy Dumasth Duck and my quote isth: 'Being desthpicable makesth a big differencthe in your life.'"

"Such strong words from such a comedic fowl."

"Shucksth! I'm famousth for making people laugh, ya know."

"I understand that. Next!"

"My name is Ace Bunny and my personal quote is: 'Stand up for what's right, even if you're the only one standing.'" Ace announced.

"Excellent." Tzaporion complimented. "You must be one of the Loonatics."

"The leader actually."

"Pleasure to meet the leader of the Loonatics. Next!"

"The name'sth Sthylvesthter. My quote isth: 'Having a sthon can make a differencthe.'" Sylvester spoke out. Tzaporion was nearly in tears after that statement.

"You have a son?" He asked.

"Yeah. Histh name isth Sthylvesthter Jr.."

"Aw! How cute. How about we have a female come up this time?"

At that sentence, Lexi and Lola grew nervous because they were looking almost alike. They decided to introduce themselves together.

"Hello." They greeted together.

"I'm Lexi Bunny." Lexi spoke out.

"And I'm Lola Bunny." Lola continued.

"My personal quote is: 'When you blow your enemies aside from your future, you'll make a better quest to your success.'"

"Mine is just really simple: 'You'll miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take.'"

"Excellent." Tzaporion complied to the ladies. "Now, I don't really need to know everybody else. I just wanted to meet the important people first."

"Well, if that's the case, then you missed one." Lola protested, holding Azuki in her arms.

"Oh? Who did I miss?"

"Me." Kavasia replied. "My name is Kavasia Raccoon."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we go to my chambers and find out the purpose as to why you're here?"

Later…

"I see you brought Azuki back." Tzaporion started as he sat on all fours in front of the group, who were seated in perfect rows. "What brings you to my palace?"

"My grandfather told me about your place. He says that this was the place where Azuki was born, but somehow, he was sentenced here for just more than the gold." Kavasia replied.

"Your grandfather? Is that who Greggie is?"

"You know him?"

"Of course. He used to be treasurer of my palace before he finally retired after working here for 49 years."

"49?"

"Yes. He was the best one out there. I didn't know he was a grandfather to you."

"So, that's why he knows about all this."

"If you've heard of this place, then you should also know about Azuki's crimes."

"Yeah." Slam agreed. "It's such an interesting story that I wanna hear it again."

"And so you shall. How Azuki got the gold to be processed into his body was all thanks to his close friend, Silverwing. Speaking of which, SILVERWING!"

Everybody watched from behind Tzaporion as they saw Silverwing walk out from the private door. Azuki squealed with delight as he saw his best friend and he lept out of Lola's arms as he ran up to him and he playfully tackled him and he started playing with his ear. Silverwing squealed happily in return as he tried to playfully push the golden tiger off and tackle him back. They were play with each other just like that while Tzaporion continued talking.

"They are friends." Lola awed as she watched them.

"(chuckles) Well, their friendship has been a secret from everybody and they've been friends for as long as I can't remember." Tzaporion agreed. "Anyway, Silverwing couldn't talk, but he could invent. He has the most superior mind in the whole palace. The machine that made the gold on Azuki's claws, stripes, and eyes is known as 'The Treasure Presser'. Has a nice ring to it, huh? Anyway, that machine only takes 3 steps for the process to work: simply walk inside, select areas where you want the gold, silver, or any other minerals or gemstones, and then, press the 'start' button. It's that simple."

"If only I could make a machine like that." Wile E. swore to himself.

"So, now that we have Silverwing, we'll be safe from harm's way, right?" Ace asked.

"Mostly. Just be very careful if you happen to approach Kenashi. He's the deadliest of all. It's gonna be hard to find him." Tzaporion replied.

"Why?" Danger Duck asked.

"Because HE will find you."

That last statement got everybody speechless, including Azuki and Silverwing.

"Are… are you seriousth?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"Yes. He's so deadly, not even I could spend another day with him."

"Speaking of which, what was Kenashi attempting to do to Azuki before you forced him to just wash him up on our shores of ACME Beach?" Wile E. asked.

"That I can't explain."

"Why not?" Danger Duck asked in shock. "I love it when it comes to blood and gore and stuff! C'mon, tell us!"

"Okay, but I should warn you. I hope you didn't eat anything before you got here. Now, it all started 4 years ago. Kenashi was just minding his own business, eating in a local bar with me and our friends…"

(Flashback…)

…_when Azuki came in with Silverwing beside him. You see, the secret about theit friendship was supposed to be kept from Kenashi, but he soon found out by the time they walked in. He looked over my shoulder with anger written all over his face. I grew nervous as I turned and saw the two tigers walking in. They were heading towards the arcade section. When Kenashi eyed the gold on Azuki, he had it up to here with him. Little did he know, however, he didn't know that I was leader of the entire city of Usaki Guavarno. He got out of his seat and walked up to the two fancy tigers. Azuki and Silverwing noticed him at the very last minute when he vigoriously started grabbing Azuki by his neck and squeezing him so hard, blood started slowly, but surely coming out of his mouth, dripping to the floor in the process. At that point, I was about to stop this, but Silverwing beat me to it. He started to defend for his friend as he lept for Kenashi's neck and started piercing his neck with his sharp pair of front silver fangs, like a rattlesnake, except he doesn't have any venom. Blood started coming out of his neck and the silver tiger continued to bite even harder. At that point, Azuki was squeezed even harder and his golden eyes started to turn red. Now, it was my turn. I dashed out of my seat and pulled Silverwing off first, then I released Azuki from the deadly strangle and gently laid him down on the ground on his back gently, right next to Silverwing. I turned and looked at Kenashi before he gave me a fierce stab to my left leg, emitting my blood from it as I roared in pain. As I was phased by the strong, deadly stab, attempted to grab Azuki again with his free hand. My roaring was hurting everyone's ears, but that didn't matter. Kenashi tried to squeeze Azuki again, but this time, he tried sqeezing the wind out of him. He was squeezing the tiger's abdominal area, nearly crushing his ribs. I finally stopped my loud roaring and just grunted in pain as I looked at Kenashi and gave him a surprise. I pulled out a knife from the empty stool next to me. Actually, Silverwing retrieved it and gave it to me. He knew I was saving Azuki and he wanted me to by any means necessary. I smiled at him as a thanks before I carefully targeted and finally stabbed Kenashi in his right side, making him release Azuki again. But, this time, when the golden tiger fell to the floor unconcious, I silently commanded Silverwing to take him to a safe place and stay there with him until it was okay. He nodded in response as he picked up Azuki, placed him on his back, and carefully ran to a locked closet with a doggy door installed. After that happened, Kenashi finally grew weak and pulled his sharp claws out of my leg and he kneeled down, holding the dagger stab wound tightly, having blood on his hand. I kneeled down myself as I took a random white bandage cloth I happened to find on the floor and carefully strapped it on. It stung, but it helped stop the bleeding at least. He glared at me with anger as he snarled at every breath. There was only one thing I could say to him: _

"I am leader of this city and I am commanding you: if you ever try to kill this tiger again, I will kill your stupid motherfuckin' ass faster than Rev Runner could run."

_After I said that, that was it. Kenashi didn't reply. He just growled and walked out the club, limping while still holding his side in pain. As he was leaving, I walked over to the locked door where Silverwing and Azuki were. I managed to unlock the door with my claw and went inside to check on them. Silverwing was crying as he buried his drenched face in Azuki's back. I knew at that point that he was extremely sad about the golden friend of his dying so soon. Luckily, he was just unconcious. I patted Silverwing on his back as he looked up at me. I said to him:_

"Don't worry, Silverwing. I can revive Azuki for you in no time."

_As I said this, he showed a small smile at me as his tears slowed their speed as he wiped them off. I picked up Azuki and placed him on my back gently before we both walked out of the club. People were watching us, but we didn't care. _

(End flashback…)

"Then, pretty soon, Azuki eventually healed within the next 3 days, all of his fur was back to normal and unstained. Then, what I had to do was knock him out again, but this time, send him up the Karushi Current towards your city's beach. That's how it was."

There was a very cold silence after the whole story Tzaporion just told. Azuki and Silverwing climbed up to the table that was right next to Tzaporion and sat there, looking at the Looneys, Loonatics, animals, and Kavasia. After a half an hour silence, a sound of 3 bodies collasping to the floor was heard, startling all of them, especially Danger Duck, who jumped out the way.

"Damn!" He exclaimed. "Is it just me or did Lexi just faint?"

"Yeah." Ace replied in a monotone voice. "She uh… ahem… fainted."

"Isth uh… that… it?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"Yeah. That's all. Don't believe me?" Tzaporion replied. "Look at this." He stood on his hind legs and showed the claw stab wound on his leg. It was healing, but it was barely there. This made Slam gag before he quickly covered his mouth with nausea and ran to the nearest trash can and leaned over inside it. Tech and Wile E. watched with disgust as they tried to hold in their lunch. Danger Duck motioned for Ace to come up with him and sit down in chairs next to Tzaporion. At this point, Azuki, Silverwing, Tzaporion, Danger, and Ace were all watching the stunned toon friends of theirs, including Tanka and Kazami, who joined Slam at the trash can, leaned over as well. Ace shook his head as he was looking the three fainted ladies on the floor, Slam and the two animals vomiting in the trash can, and Wile E. and Tech watching the sick threesome.

"You warned them." He said to Tzaporion, who nodded in agreement.

"I did, yes." He agreed. "At least Danger Duck said he could handle it and he did."

"I must admit, though." Danger added. "All this bullshit happening right in front of me was all my fault. I had to urge you to tell that disgusting-as-hell story."

"Thank you for being honest." Ace replied, patting the orange and black duck on the back. "Hey! Whatever happened to Daffy?"

Azuki sniffed as he jumped off the table and looked under there. He meowed softly and Ace was brave enough to listen to him. He got out of his seat and looked under the table with him.

"There he is." He said as he saw Daffy. He got disgusted at the display Daffy was doing. "Now, that's a magic trick I'll never wanna see again."

"What? What's Daffy doing?" Danger asked, looking under the table as well.

"He's just as sick as Slam and those two animals, except he's puking while holding his beak away from his face, but at the trash can. So, it looks like the beak is the one that's sick."

"Ewwww!"

Hours later…

Tzaporion had taken all of the Loonatics, Looneys, Kavasia, and the animals, including Silverwing and Azuki, to a majestic hotel suite that was downtown. Ace and Danger Duck were still okay. Same for Azuki and Silverwing.

"Thanks, Tzaporion." Ace said as he shook the serpent's hand. "I'm sure we'll like it here along with trying to find Kenashi. Speaking of which, do you know where he usually hangs out?"

"He actually hangs out somewhere in the Yarkashi Shrine." Tzaporion replied.

"Where's that at?" Danger Duck asked, hearing the conversation.

"Oh, it's in a dangerous part of my city: the Tigroni Rainforest. The only ones who can escort you in safely is Azuki and Silverwing. That's their precise brithplace."

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind." Ace replied. "See ya later."

As soon as he closed the door, he turned to look at the others with Danger Duck. They were getting a little better, especially the girls.

"You ladies okay?" Danger Duck asked as he walked up to Lola, Kavasia, and Lexi, who had ice packs on their heads.

"Yeah." Lola replied tiredly. "We're okay."

"I'm just shocked at the fact that Azuki lived through that death-defying chokehold." Kavasia added. "That was amazing."

Lexi nodded in agreement as she turned to look at Slam, Kazami, and Tanka. She nearly chuckled at Slam when she saw that his suit was stained.

"You ate a hamburger, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. That story made it come back…" Slam replied before Lexi spoke again.

"…and it stained your suit."

Slam's eyes grew wide at that comment as he looked down at his suit was did see some hamburger chunks all over his chest.

"AHHHH! NOT MY SUIT! ANYTHING, BUT MY SUIT!" After that exclamation, he ran to the bathroom in the back to wash his suit off. Lexi chuckled loudly as she turned her attention back to her girls, Ace, and Danger.

"And you have good fashion sense." Danger joked. Lexi stopped her chuckling immediately when she heard that and blasted him with her 'brain blast'. The impact blasted him towards the back wall, making a small dent in the wall, which went away after 5 seconds. This made all the boys geer and laugh, including Ace and Tech.

"That was too damn cold, Lex!" Slam yelled from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Ain't it, though?" Lexi agreed, looking at Danger. He was laid back against the wall with tiny stars and egg-shaped orbs circling around his head.

"Can't ya take a joke?" He asked with shock as he shook the stars and orbs away.

"Guys, Tzaporion just gave me the precise location where we can find Kenashi." Ace announced.

"Where at?" Wile E. asked.

"In the Yarkashi Shrine."

"Where's that at?" Tanka asked Azuki, who shivered in response. He meowed a few times as he was talking to Tanka. "Really?"

"Really what?" Kazami asked.

"Azuki just said that the Yarkashi Shrine is located in the Tigroni Rainforest, the most dangerous place in this city."

"Dangerousth?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"But, here's the big thing about finding Kenashi in that place: we won't find him. HE will find us." Ace added. "So, tomorrow, we're gonna have a oceanic breakfast in the morning, then we'll travel to that shrine and hopefully, we'll find him by lunchtime. So, how about we get some sleep now, so we can be prepared in the morning?"

"Good idea. I'll have Kayla activated so she can actually pinpoint the exact location where Kenashi will find us." Wile E. replied.

Later, at 10:45 pm…

Everybody were in bed, fast asleep… except for Tanka. He was curious about Kayla. Luckily, he was sleeping next to Wile E. and he tapped him on his nose softly before he tiredly opened his eyes.

"What is it, Tanka?" The coyote asked tiredly.

"I'm just have a question about Kayla. This curosity is keeping me awake and I just wanna know. If Kayla can walk off that computer thingy and become solid, like us, then can she be like that for the rest of her life?" Tanka asked. Wile E. turned to look at the tiger before he spoke.

"She can, but since she was born from many megabytes instead of being naturally born, she'll still have her special computer-like features, like pinpointing locations, scanning for fingerprints or clues, printing papers from anywhere, and she can fight, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I gave her a special fighting style I invented specially made for her. I call it 'galaxian zujitisu'. I can't really explain how the fighting style goes, but I can tell you that it's very similar to tae-kwon-do and jujitsu mixed together along with having her own style."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Now, I can go to sleep. Goodnight."

After that statement, Tanka went straight to sleep. Wile E. chuckled softly at the tiger before he turned back around and fell asleep as well.

To be continued…


	3. Exploring the City

Chapter 3: Exploring the City

It was the next morning and Kavasia was the first to wake up. The purple sun was shining in her eyes as she sat up and looked outside. She sighed to herself.

"Too bad my grandpa retired." She said to herself as she slowly got out of bed and walked up to the big horizontal window. "This place is amazing."

10 minutes later, Wile E. woke up and laid his laptop beside his bed. When he saw Kavasia, he cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Kavasia, I'm going to pick up breakfast with Ace as soon as he wakes up. Make sure nobody touches Kayla, okay?" He announced to her. She nodded as she resumed looking at the beautiful sunrise. 5 minutes later, Ace woke up and saw that Wile E. was up and ready to go already. As they headed out the door, Kavaisa assisted by locking the door behind them. After 15 more minutes, everybody else was waking up almost simultaneously when the purple raccoon focused her attention back to the purple sun.

"What I'm wondering is how can there be a sun underwater?" She asked herself.

"Hey, lavender!" Slam called out. Kavasia felt offended by that name, but didn't make eye contact. "Where did Wile E. and Ace go?"

"They went to get us some breakfast. He warned me to make sure that none of you touch Kayla, his laptop."

"Why?" Tanka asked.

"I don't know. He just said don't touch her."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, K." Lola called from her bed. "You wanna keep me company while I take my shower?"

"I'm not gonna be in there with you, am I?" Kavasia asked back, finally turning around to look at her long-time friend.

"No! You could just sit somewhere. We could talk about whatever." As the tan bunny spoke, she headed towards the bathroom. Lexi got out of bed when she saw her walk by and followed her. Kavasia came in after Lexi, but then stopped at the doorway for a minute.

"If any of you misbehaving boys touch Kayla before Ace and Wile E. gets back, I'll get Lexi to brain blast every last one of your asses!" She declaired before she closed the door as she got in.

After she was out of earshot, Tanka ran over to Wile E's laptop and was about to open it until…

"TANKA!" Bugs yelled. "Didn't ya hear what Kavasia just said? She said don't touch!"

"I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I just let her out before he comes back." Tanka pleaded. "Somehow, I have a crush on her."

"But, still, she said don't touch!" Kazami warned.

"Who's it gonna hurt anyway?" Tanka pressed the open button, but the top didn't open. He tried opening it with his bare paws. He tugged as hard as he could for 3 minutes until….

"NYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The tiger screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt a 20,000 bolts worth of an electricical surge pulsate through his entire body. The other boys took a step back or covered their eyes with shock as they watched the lovestrucked tiger fall for the "opening-the-laptop-without-authorization-from-Wile E." trap. This scream got two of the ladies looking out of the bathroom door with curiosity.

"TANKA!" Kavasia yelled as she ran over to the helpless tiger and tried to pull him off, which made her get shocked as well, but luckily, it was just her finger.

"OUCH!" She screamed before she whistled for Azuki to save the day. He responded by pouncing on the laptop and waited for Kavasia's cue.

"Azuki, I wish that the electricity stops shocking Tanka right now!" Azuki nodded before he released a puff of yellow smoke from his paws, which covered only the shocking scene. This puzzled everybody, including Ace and Wile E., who just got back with several bags of breakfast and they were standing in the doorway. After 5 minutes of the smoke, it finally cleared. It revealed Tanka black and nearly burnt to a crisp as he was laying there, knocked out. Azuki sighed with relief before he lept off the laptop and went back to Silverwing. At this point, it was all silent before Wile E. broke the silence.

"He touched Kayla, didn't he?" He asked everybody, except Ace.

"Yep." Bugs replied. "I tried to tell him not to, but he disobeyed me."

"Tanka?"

The burnt tiger coughed up some black smoke before sitting up and speaking.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly.

"Why did you touch my laptop?"

"I… uh… I have a small crush on her somehow."

"You do?"

"Yeah. When you activated her on the sub, I was in heaven."

"Well, in that case…" Wile E. walked over to his laptop and pressed the open button and it slowly opened by itself before Kayla appeared in a different outfit. She was wearing a nice purple tunic with blue jeans and a turquoise beaded necklace. Tanka fell in love again as he saw her step off the platform and become solid. She looked down at the drooling tiger before she kneeled down and stroked his face.

"I'm guessing you're the tiger that tried to open me." She said in her deep female voice. Tanka nodded. "Well, I can stay like this forever, if that's what you want." The dazed tiger nodded again frantically. "Then, it shall be done. Wile E., close the laptop."

The brown coyote did as he was told and closed the laptop. Tanka sighed with passion as he was cuddled in Kayla's arms and she stood up before walking over to a bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Now, remember, everybody. On this day, we're gonna find Kenashi and talk some sense into him. After we finish eating, we'll head out. Understood?" Ace announced before everybody nodded in response.

Later, in the Usaki Town Square…

They entire crew was walking around the underwater city. Every civilian was either crystalized or shiny as a pure diamond. They were led by Azuki and Silverwing on their way to the Tigroni Rainforest, where Kenashi could be pinpointed. They decided to stop by a clothing shop to look for clothes that would make them feel as though they're part of the city's population. As soon as Azuki and Silverwing stopped, everybody else scattered around to have a look at the different clothes for both genders. The ladies went to their section while the boys went to their section.

"Look at these clothes!" Lola exclaimed. "They look expensive, but they're worth a bargain."

"Really?" Lexi asked as she looked at a random diamond-shiny sweater and checked the price. It said '3.50'. "Oh, my God! You're right! This sweater's only 3.50."

"Unbelieveable!" Kavasia exclaimed. "How could something so expensive be so cheap?"

"If this was our world, they would cost like 100 dollars or somethin'." Lola agreed as she looked around some more. She gasped hard, nearly making her throat sore when she stopped.

"Lola, what is it?" Lexi asked.

"It can't be." Lola remained dazed as she looked at a sparkling sapphire gemstone basketball jersey that was just her size. It had matching shorts and a matching scrunchie on the hanger. This made the tan rabbit squeal with excitement as she ran over to the outfit and took it off the rack to show it to Bugs. This made Kavasia and Lexi chuckle at her behavior before they continued searching for more clothes.

Over at the boys' section…

The boys were also bedazzled by the elegant gemstones that decorated every piece of clothing, including Loonatic design boots. Bugs saw a piece of jewlery that he couldn't take his eyes off of. It was a gemstoned carrot with pure shiny gold chains. The carrot was the color of brown topaz and the green area for the leaf part was emerald. He was nearly drooling at the sight of it before Lola came up beside him, still having excitement written all over her face.

"Bugs! Look what I found!" She screamed. Bugs turned around and saw the sparkling jersey she was holding and sighed along with her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." Bugs replied, grabbing the jewled carrot necklace. "Check this shit out!" He held up the necklace and Lola gasped hard again.

"What the hell…! That's cool!"

"Ain't it, though? You can't even get dis back upstairs."

"I feel ya on that one, baby. How much does that cost?"

"Only 2 dollars."

"BAM! Exactly! This place has expensive lookin' stuff for a dollar store price. This jersey's only 4 dollars even."

"Dat's crazy, doc!"

"Lola! Come over here!" Lexi screamed from the distance. Lola turned to look at her girls from far away. "Look at these boots!"

"Coming!" Lola screamed as she ran back towards the ladies. Bugs shook his head as he held on to the jeweled carrot necklace and walked over to his boys.

"Bugsth, check it out!" Sylvester exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of crystalized finger-less gloves. "How do you think thesthe would look on me?"

"Like a cat burgular. Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Bugs joked between laughs. Sylvester growled as he placed the gloves back to where he found them.

"Ha-ha. That wasth stho funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Goddamn!" Ace exclaimed as he standing with Slam and Tech in the shoes department. "Are those our boots with jewels decorated on them or what?"

"You tell me." Slam replied. They were looking at their pairs of Loonatic boots. They were just about the same as their old ones, except the colored areas of the shoes were in gemstone form, meaning that Ace's were a bright yellow, Slam's was tanzanite gemstone colored, and Tech's were pure emerald. Tech whistled after 4 minutes of dazed silence.

"Shall we get a pair for Lexi?" He asked randomly. As if on cue, Lexi came from behind the boys and showed them her onyx gemstone designed shoes right in their faces.

"I'm covered." She replied. "You boys should get these, too… in your assigned color, of course."

"I agree." Slam agreed as he took his gemstone colored boots. "I'll bet people back in Acmetropolis will be like: 'DAAAAAAAAMN! Where in the hell did you get those sparklin'-as-hell shoes?'"

"I feel ya on that one, man." Ace agreed as he took his shoes before Tech took his. Everybody else gathered towards the check-out and brought their stuff for the bargain.

Minutes later…

Azuki and Silverwing were sitting outside the clothing shop with Kayla, waiting for the others to come out. When they saw at least one of them come out, they sat up straight. First to come out was Lola. She was dressed in her new sapphire jeweled style basketball jersey and shorts with the topaz brown scrunchie in her hair. After her, Kavasia came out in her stylish tanzanite purple business suit with a garnet gemstone designed necktie around her neck. Lexi, Ace, Slam, and Tech came out in their gemstone designed boots. Next was Sylvester and Daffy. They were dressed alike. They both wore New York style, gem embroded clothing decorated with sapphire on the shirt, white diamond on the jeans, and tanzanite and ruby on the sneakers. Next was Bugs. He was dressed New York style as well, except he was wearing a different outfit. He wore a green emerald embroded vest with a brown topaz gemstone designed t-shirt behind it along with a pair of sapphire embroded jeans and his gemstone carrot necklace around his neck. Lastly, the two animals, Kazami & Tanka, came out in only collars around their necks. Tanka's was decorated with tanzanite and sapphire on the collar and a white diamond in place of the license. Kazami's was decorated the same way, except it had a ruby gemstone in place of the license. Azuki nearly fainted at the sight of all of them. Same for Silverwing. Kayla just smiled at their new outfits.

"Well, we really got our money'sth worth." Daffy started.

"I wonder how long it took to make all these outfits." Kavasia wondered aloud.

"Probably years." Kayla agreed. "Shall we move on?"

Hours later…

They all finally reached the Tigroni Rainforest and waited at the location Kayla pinpointed not too long ago. Azuki and Silverwing were scared as they shivered to death. Lola looked down at them and felt sorry for them.

"I know you guys are scared." She cooed at them before she kneeled down towards them with her arms opened. "Come here."

The two terrified tigers did so and lept into the tan bunny's arms before she picked them up and hugged them close to her chest.

"Tzaporion did say it was a bad experience for both of them." Lexi predicted.

"I really wish that…"

"Lola, watch it!" Bugs exclaimed. "Ya don't want Azuki to trigga ya wish."

"But, Bugs, I really want this wish."

"Okay."

"Azuki, I really wish you were a…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" An angry voice yelled from nowhere. This startled everybody and they were starting to look scared as well, except for Kayla and the Loonatics.

"Alright, Kenashi!" Ace yelled back. "Show yourself. I'm ready!"

"Sure, you are." After that reply, Kenashi flew down from the darkness of the trees and snached Lola from her shoulders and from behind to be exact, catching her off guard. This made Bugs terrified.

"LOLA!" He screamed as he saw his wife get snached by the killer. Tech looked determined as he pulled out a jetpack and handed it to Lexi. She strapped it on the moment she took it and took off after Kenashi and Lola.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lola screamed a high pitched scream as she held on to Azuki and Silverwing closer to her chest. The two tigers roared with Lola scream as Kenashi headed higher into the sky. As soon as he was in the clouds, Lexi was able to catch up to him and attempt to brain blast him, but she soon realized that if she brain blasted him, she could hit Lola, too.

"Shit! This won't work. I've gotta try something else." She said to herself, but Kenashi heard her and stopped in her tracks.

"I don't think you'll be trying anything, pink bitch!" He yelled in her face before he fiercely kicked her jetpack and it malfunctioned, sending her plummeting back down towards the rainforest. This made Kenashi chuckle with satisfaction.

"What do you want with me?" Lola asked in a terrified tone.

"You'll find out soon enough, sexy." He replied before he continued on his way.

Back in the forest…

Lexi came crashing down through the trees' branches before she landed with a hard **_THUMP! _**This made the boys geer.

"Ooooooh!" Slam geered. "That musta hurt like hell, Lex."

"Don't remind me." She muttered under her breath as she stood up and removed the damage jetpack from her back and dropped it on the floor. At this point, Bugs was in tears.

"Why is Lola always da victim in dese situations?" He asked himself as he looked up at the sky in sadness.

"I don't know, but I like it." Daffy complied, making Bugs slam him in the back of the head with a carrot. "I wasth justht kidding!"

"I hope so."

"Well, Kayla, now that Azuki and Silverwing have been captured along with Lola by Kenashi, what's gonna happen next?" Wile E. asked.

"What will happen next is not going to be very pleasant if we don't hurry and get them back." Kayla replied. This made everybody gulp with fear.

To be continued…


	4. A Deadly Wish

Chapter 4: A Deadly, Once-in-a-Lifetime Wish

In the skies of Usaki Guartama, Kenashi was still flying towards his hideout. He had Lola, Azuki, and Silverwing on his back, since there was really no other choice. Azuki started crying in Lola's cleavage while Silverwing was laying down, nearly asleep. Lola looked up at the back of Kenashi's head as she spoke, patting and rubbing Azuki's back for comfort.

"Can I ask you again?" She started. "Why do you need me AND Azuki & Silverwing?"

"For sentimental reasons." Kenashi replied. "Someone told me that a rabbit, alive or not, is a good luck charm… and an ingredient."

"'Ingredient'? For what?"

"My special potion. I can't tell you what it is until we get there."

"I see. Azuki sure is feeling this fear of what this potion is."

"He can sense everything."

Back in the rainforest…

Bugs was sobbing intensely while Sylvester tried to calm him down. Lexi looked down at the damaged jetpack and sighed.

"That didn't quite work out." She said to herself. Tech used his pinpointer on his wristband, but no sign of Lola was anywhere.

"Lola's in an unknown location." He announced as he closed it back up again. "Kayla, can you pinpoint it out for us?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Kayla replied as she looked down at the ground with guilt. This shocked everybody, including Wile E..

"What? Why!" Bugs screamed with horror.

"It seems like Kenashi as hidden his location so secretive that not even a supercomputer can pinpoint it."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!" Bugs was crying his heart out for Lola's loss. Lexi patted him on his back to calm him down before he yelled at her: "DIS SHIT IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT, LEXI!"

Before she could reply, he tackled her and started punching her face like hell! Everybody panicked as they tried to stop him and free Lexi. Almost everybody, except Kayla, tried to stop him, but he simply punched them back before he continued to beat the crap out of Lexi. It seemed like it was impossible to stop until…

"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Screamed a Stitch-like voice as the mysterious figure tackled Bugs to his back and bit him on the ear, knocking him out in the process. Everybody looked upon the Stitch-like creature. He looked just like Stitch, except he was black with red markings and big, red eyes. The inside of his ears were pink. He looked at everybody staring at him before Ace broke the silence while helping Lexi up.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked as he held Lexi's arms while pulling her up.

"My name is DS." The black and red creature replied. "My real name is Dark Stitch, but you can call me DS for short."

"You… saved my life." Lexi pleaded as she dusted herself off. "Why?"

"Because a Loonatic like youself shouldn't be _that _beaten down like that. Why did you do this, Bugs Bunny?"

"I'm surprised you know who I am." Bugs muttered before he continued. "Lola's my wife and Lexi ova dere failed to get her back."

"Well, it's really not my fuckin' fault I didn't get her!" Lexi yelled before she prepared to brain blast the rabbit. DS blasted her with his red laserbeam from his mouth to stop her.

"Ya'll are actin' like a couple of motherfuckin' bitches!" He exclaimed as he calmed down. "Get a grip, both of you!"

"Oh, I'm gettin' my grip." Bugs muttered as he clinched his fists closed in anger while Lexi did the same, giving him a cold stare with thunderclouds above both of their heads. Ace and Wile E. shook their heads with dismay simultanelously.

"This is not how this was supposed to end up in." Wile E. muttered. "Kayla, since you can't pinpoint Kenashi's location, you keep a close eye on Bugs and Lexi while we hire DS to help us get there. Got it?"

"Affirmative, Wile E. Coyote." Kayla replied before she used her telekinetic powers to pick up Bugs and Lexi simultaneously and strap them in plasma wrist chains and ankle chains. "Anything else you need me to do before I head back to the hotel?"

"No, that's all."

"Yes, sir." After that reponse, Kayla teleported with Bugs and Lexi back to the hotel, leaving the remaining Looneys and Loonatics relieved.

"That was bitch fight, even though Bugs was actin' like a bitch!" Slam exclaimed with a chuckle. DS chuckled along with him.

"Well, I'm sure they can work it out alone." He agreed. "Anyway, it's a good thing you hired me to help ya'll out. I do know where Kenashi's hideout is. Actually, it's more like a lab than a normal hideout."

"It is?" Tech asked.

"Yeah. If you want, I can explain why on our way there."

"Good idea… um… we need to repair the jetpack first."

"No need to."

"Huh?"

"I can fly without wings or a jetpack. All by magic."

"That makes things easier then. I did make additional jetpacks for the Looneys. Here you go, guys."

Daffy, Sylvester, and Wile E. took the extra three jetpacks Tech just made and strapped them on by themselves.

"Cool!" Daffy exclaimed. "We get to fly like a Loonatic for oncthe."

"Everybody ready?" DS asked. Everybody nodded in response. "Let's fly!" After that command, everyone blasted off into the sky, having DS leading the way.

Meanwhile, in Kenashi's lab hideout…

"Yangizi, I have returned." Kenashi called as he flew into the door, which closed on its own when he landed. "I've brought some guests."

"Great, Dad!" Yangizi replied in an 8-year-old boy's voice. "Who are they?"

"You two favorite tiger cubs that nearly ate me to death and one of you favorite Looney Tunes I happened to capture along with the tigers."

"Azuki, Silverwing, and Lola Bunny? SWEET!"

"How does he know it's me?" Lola asked to herself in wonder before she was rudely picked up by Yangizi, still holding Azuki and Silverwing in her arms.

"She looks better in person than in that movie… um… what was it called again?"

"That doesn't matter right now, son." Kenashi interrupted as he walked over to his formula-filled beakers and graduated cylinders. "Right now, we must focus on other important things…"

"Like what, Dad?"

"I have Lola for a reason."

"What reason is that?" Yangizi and Lola asked in unison by accident, having Lola's tone annoyed.

"………My first toon-mutated monster!"

"WHAT?" Lola screamed.

"AWESOME!" Yangizi cheered.

"Yes, it is quite awesome, indeed. Lola's gonna be the one to mutate into my once-in-a-lifetime creation! As for Azuki and Silverwing, they are no use to me. I just want them punished for nearly killing my ass." Kenashi announced devilishly as he took Lola and dropped her on the gigantic table with a **_thud _**while Yangizi took the two tiger cubs from her and went to his room and closed his door. Kenashi looked down at Lola with evil in his eyes. "Now, my sexius rabbitus, time to see your _unique _abilities before we put this monster into action."

This made Lola gulp as she turned green, swallowing the bile that was building up in her throat to keep herself from throwing up. Kenashi chuckled devilishly as he picked her up and placed her on a specimen scanner.

Later, in the skies of the underwater city…

"Kenashi was once known for his outstanding experimantations, whether it's just a potion, poison, or a mutating spell in a liquid, he always made the hugs grade by 90 percent." DS started. "Now, that he turned evil and judges found out that his works were created for evil, he was permanently kicked out of the Usaki Sciences Coorperation, or U.S.C. for short."

"How long has he been making experiments?" Tech asked.

"Amazing answer to that question, too……… he's been creating experiments for over 500 years."

"Damn. Talk about hard works."

"Yeah. It's a hell of a lotta years, but seriously, the 490 of those 500 years paid off in a postitve way."

"You mean he started creating evil experiments for the next 10 years?" Wile E. asked.

"Yep. Amazing fact, I know… but what really matters is what his true purpose for capturing Lola, Azuki, and Silverwing."

"Okay. Why Lola?" Daffy asked.

"I highly suggest that I save that purpose for last."

"Oh, sthorry."

"The reason why Azuki and Silverwing are targets is because of what they did to him eons ago, Tzaporion might have already told you the story before you actually claimed the hotel."

"Yeah, he did… and I was so disgusting, I puked along with Tech in the same trash can." Slam replied.

"Yeah. It's that gruesome… for some people. Now, about Lola……" Everybody remained silent as DS' face turned into a suspenseful look. "……his monster formula he's been working on for centuries now."

"MONSTER?" Everybody exclaimed in shock. DS nodded.

"Yeah, a monster experiment. Every decade or so, he tries to look for the right specimen to use it on. Now that you guys are here, he decided to choose Lola for his monster-sized experiment." He replied.

"It'sth a liquid, right?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah. All he has to do is figure out what Lola's special abilities are and force her to drink the shit, if she refuses."

"How big will the monster be?" Wile E. asked.

"Depends on the color of the potion. Kenashi's personal phrase is: 'The brighter, the better'. So, the brighter the potion, the bigger the monster."

"I hope it's not white because that's the brightest color!" Slam exclaimed.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel…

Kayla had Lexi tied up in chains on one side of the room while Bugs was tied up the same way in the other side. As for Kayla, she was sitting between the two with a look of disipline as she spoke.

"Now, you two need to explain why this obcene behavior has taken its course." She started. "Lexi, you first."

"Well, when Kenashi came outta nowhere and kidnapped Lola and the two cubs, I decided to fly up after him. When I said to myself that the brain blast wasn't gonna work, he heard me and blasted my jetpack, sending me back down into the forest with a really painful landing, if I may. That's when Bugs' tears emerged like waterfalls." Lexi explained. Kayla nodded.

"Thank you. Bugs…"

"I took it as her fault for failin' to get my wife back! She didn't even try, it looked like." Bugs complained. Lexi was about to say something, but Kayla electronically shocked her wrists and ankles to quiet her, which made her weak in the process.

"So, you blame Lexi for what she tried to do and fails while she says that it was Kenashi's fault she didn't get a chance. Am I right?"

"Yes." Lexi and Bugs replied together.

"Well, judging by my calculations, I should say that one of you is telling the right complaint and the other isn't. Whoever is telling a lying complaint must be punished. Whoever is telling the true complaint will be set free and follow DS on his way to Kenashi's hideout. Ready for your results?" The two rabbits nodded. "Okay. The rabbit that will be joining the others is…………… Bugs."

"Huh?" Lexi asked confusingly.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Bugs cheered as he was set free and handed a jetpack from Kayla. "HERE I COME, LOLA!" After that, he flew off happily while Lexi was freed, but was sitting on her knees with disappointment as Kayla walked up to her.

"Lexi, I know you're shocked, but amazingly, Bugs was telling the truth." She started. Lexi looked at the yellow coyote with sadness.

"How could I lie?" She asked.

"Well, I was watching you from under the forest leaves. Unfortunately, you didn't even put an effort flying up to the dragon when you had the chance and plus, you released your thoughts in a rude manner, making Kenashi believe that you're off to blast him. That's why you were known for not trying."

"Oh."

"But, don't worry. Seeing you as a Loonatic, I won't punish you. You can join the others as well, just be careful."

"Thanks, Kayla."

Later, back in the skies…

The crew were nearly there when Bugs just arrived seconds before Lexi came in, which shocked everybody.

"I thought you was gonna be punished, Lexi." Bugs spat out.

"I was, but she saw me as a Loonatic, like I am for real, and released me for being honest." Lexi protested.

"Have you guysth sthraighten it out?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah." Lexi and Bugs replied in unison.

"Good." DS replied. "Now, all of us can help rescue your friends."

"WAIT!" Tanka yelled on Slam's shoulder. "What about Kayla?"

"Present." Kayla called from behind.

"Whew!"

"Now, we have everybody. Let's give Kenashi a rude visit!" DS announced.

Meanwhile, in Kenashi's lab…

"Hmmm……… interesting." Kenashi stated as he was reading Lola's special abilities. "Basketball skills… animal care and affection… a love to her husband, Bugs Bunny… and a tolerance level of 27 for Daffy Duck. Well, now… it seems like we can… oh! Hold the phone…" The evil dragon took a closer look at the stats. "…master of 4 kung-fu styles? That's more like it! This will have to do." He chose the kung-fu style ability and added its pod-like source to the potion and it bubbled intensely for a moment before it settled down again. He chuckled with evil in his eyes as he looked at the terrified rabbit, who was shivering in her shorts big time.

"Is… this… g… g… gonna… hurt?" Lola asked with horror in her heart. Kenashi chuckled at her fear.

"Don't worry, my sexy assistant. You won't feel anything at all…… except maybe some pulling in the muscles and skin as you mutate."

"Shit." That was her last word before she was picked up by the dragon and placed in a tank similar to a lab rat's. When she was dropped in, Kenashi filled a hamster water feeder and placed it on the right side of the tank, in front of Lola, who looked up at it. She became confused by the color. "It's lime green… what does that mean?"

"That means that your monster form will be not as tall as an extremely tall tower, but as tall as my son will be when he gets transferred from this place." Kenashi replied.

"How tall is that?"

"_This _tall." Kenashi showed a picture of the height Lola's gonna become, which was exactly a whopping 70 feet tall. This made her wide eyed at this point.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed before she took a few steps back for santuary. "I AM NOT GONNA BE YOUR PET!"

"You won't be if you don't drink my potion."

"And what if I don't, bitch?"

Kenashi growled as he pulled out a butcher's knife, which made her gulp with fear.

"Damn."

"Drink it…… NOW!"

"Make me!"

"Looney Tunes…" Kenashi placed the knife down and decided to do a little 'lure'. He pulled out a picture of a muscular male rabbit with nothing, but red shorts and placed it on the hamster water feeder, which made Lola's eyes turn into hearts.

"Good God!" She screamed. "He's hot!" Those were he last words before she fell for the trap and starting drinking the potion as if she was gonna die of thirst. This made Kenashi smile with satisfaction.

"Excellent." He said to himself.

As for Yangizi…

He held Azuki in his hand while Silverwing was being punished from live lobsters he was keeping as pets.

"I heard that you're a wish fullfiller." Yangizi started. "So, let's see you make it happen for me. Here's my most deadliest wish of all…" Azuki shivered with horror as he was awaiting his wish to be granted. "…I wish that all of Lola's friends and her husband were all… Vampire Dragons! And they kill everyone in their paths!"

Azuki really didn't want to grant that wish, but his powers forced him to anyway. As he made his wish, Yangizi laughed with evil in his eyes.

"Now, her friends will bow to me while she's a monster! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued…


	5. Monster Sized Chaos

Chapter 5: Monster-Sized Chaos: Part I

It has been a few hours since DS and the gang were flying towards Kenashi's Laboratory Hideout. It was nearly dusk by the time they finally arrived. When they approached the giantic double doors, DS froze with precaution. This nearly shocked everybody.

"DS?" Tech asked. "What's wrong?"

"I sense two things unusual." DS replied calmly.

"What are they?"

DS remained silent as he slowly apporached the double doors and scratched a little. He sensed movement exiting the door, even though he couldn't see it. He backed away slowly until a white Stitch-like creature, small as Yaarp, appeared in his place. He had gray on his eyes, inside of his ears, his mouth, claws, nose, and markings. The only thing that was brightly colored in pink was his tongue.

"Who is this little guy?" Ace asked.

"That's InvisiStitch." DS replied with relief. "He's one of my kind in this city. Were you in there the whole time?"

"Yeah." InvisiStitch replied in a baby-Stitch-like voice. "They're making Lola into a monster and about Azuki and Silverwing…"

"What about them?"

"……Silverwing's in a deep sleep, but Azuki has been ordered a wish… and a deadly one at that."

"D… d… deadly?" Daffy studdered while shivering.

"Yeah. Kenashi's son, Yangizi, made a wish for all of you guys, except DS, to turn into… into…"

"Into what?"

Before he could reply, Slam was the first to experince the Vampire Dragon mutation. He began screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt himself being mutated. Seconds later, everybody else were feeling the same almost simultaneously. InvisiStitch and DS took a step back as they watched everybody mutate, including Bugs. DS was shocked.

"Yangizi pulled the deadliest trigger, didn't he?" He declared to Invisi.

"Yeah." Invisi replied. "As soon as he made that wish, I knew things were gonna turn ugly."

"And about Kenashi?"

A low rumble in the ground answered his question. They both flew up from the dragon's lair and watched as everybody was completely mutated into Vampire Dragon versions of themselves before a 70-foot-tall rabbit-like beast emerged from the lair with fury. They both stared wide eyed at it.

"That's Lola!" DS exclaimed. "This is not gonna be very tasteful."

Bugs and the other Vampire Dragons looked up at Yangizi, who just walked out with Azuki and Silverwing in hand.

"Look at my assistants." He cheered. "They look furious. Now, you all will help my dad's monster make havoc of the entire city!"

"OH, NO!" DS screamed. "Kenashi really ruined everything this time!"

The monsterous Lola roared with fury as she started stomping into the city. As for the Vampire Dragons…

"Hey, doc." Bugs asked in a growling version of his voice. "What's da damn idea toinin' us into bitches!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU HORENDUS SLAVE OF MINE!" Yangizi screamed. "I am your ruler, therefore, I make the calls around here! What? You want your wife back?"

"Yeah! You toined her into a damn monsta and I'm gonna kill ya fo' dat!"

"Try, if you must."

Bugs growled before he flew up towards the giant dragon son of Kenashi before he was attacked by one of his mutated friends, Daffy. It seemed Bugs was the only one that was mutated, but still has his sense of heart while the others were controlled by Yangizi. Azuki and Silverwing purred with fear as they watched the two dragons on the ground. DS and InvisiStitch were watching the whole thing from their hovering as Bugs tried to resist Daffy's grip.

"Daff! Daff! Snap out of it!" He tried to convince to Daffy, but it was no use. Pretty soon, Kenashi walked out, chuckling to the misery Daffy was giving his best friend.

"You seem to be the oddball of the litter, Bugsy." He devilishly joked. "You have a heart so sensitive, that no evil force can take over it. I'm impressed."

"Well… unh!... ya should be impressed about… my intentions of… ugh… savin' my wife!" Bugs struggled between grasps of his friend. Kenashi chuckled.

"If you can stop her…… alone."

"Huh?"

"Daffy, release him."

Daffy roared in response as he released Bugs, who stood up on all fours before Kenashi continued.

"I'll make you an offer. You can get your wife back if you can stop her on your own. Any questions?" Kenashi repeated. Bugs growled with determination.

"It's a deal, doc!" He exclaimed before he flapped his huge wings and flew off to where Lola was causing havoc to the city. DS and InvisiStitch watched him before Kenashi's shadow was over them, which made them look towards him.

"DS and InvisiStitch! Quite a surprise." Kenashi muttered to the two. "I suppose you're here to save who I think you've came here for."

"Mystic-Stitch?" DS guessed angrily. "Yeah."

"Forget it. She's under my command now and there's not a thing you can do to help her."

DS grew furious as he pulled out his double-bladed laser sword before he leapt for the giant dragon. While this was happening, InvisiStitch turned invisible as he flew off to go help Bugs.

Meanwhile, inside Kenashi's hideout…

Mystic was sitting in a giant fish tank, watching the chaos from her spot in the corner of the tank. She saw the big fight DS was giving to Kenashi and grew scared as she shivered with fear.

"I sure hope DS knows what he's doing." She swore in her deep female voice. She was almost like Angel, except she had pink hair going down from the top of her head, with a little fringe of it hanging down in front of her face, to her ankles. Her body fur was pink as well with lavender markings around her purple eyes, which were similar to NiGHTS' eyes, on her footpads, her back, and on her muzzle down to between her legs. She also had hanging antennae-like ears that hung in front of her face. She was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans, having her long, fluffy, and pink fox-like tail with a lavender-colored tip. "This isn't like him at all to take risks like this. I hope he'll live."

Meanwhile, in the center of the underwater city…

The monsterous version of Lola was crashing through buildings and causing uncontollable chaos to every citizen running for santuary. Minutes later, Bugs flew up to her face and that stopped her for a moment. She was growling with fury as she stared at her mutated husband.

"Lola, it's me… Bugs." He pleaded softly. She looked like she still didn't recognize him and roared in his face, telling him to leave her alone. "Lola, don't ya rememba me? I rememba you!"

Lola got quiet and amazingly spoke.

"Bugs?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Lola? You rememba me now, don't ya?" Bugs asked.

"Now, I do. What the hell happened to you?"

"Kenashi's son made a wish to Azuki to toin us into Vampire Dragons and be inslaved into his custody foreva."

"Is that so? Well, he's about to get a piece of his mind bitten off once I face him. Where is he?"

"He's probably waitin' for me back at Kenashi's hideout."

"Waiting for you? Why?"

"A bet." InvisiStitch replied from nowhere before he reappeared beside Bugs. "My name's InvisiStitch."

"Nice to meet ya. What bet was in session?"

"He made a little deal." Bugs replied. "If I successfully find you and toin ya back to ya good self, den he'll kindfully ask his dad to change us back and I can have you back along wit it. If I don't, den I don't know what he'll do."

"Some deal from such a deadly looking bastard."

"Tell me about it." Invisi agreed. "We better get back to the others before…"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! **_

"Shit!"

Back at Kenashi's damaged hideout…

The explosion was from DS's final blow to Kenashi, which was a little harmful to the dragon. The last blast from the black Stitch drained pretty much all of his energy and he started falling towards the ground, but then he froze in mid-air unexpectedly by the time Bugs flew back with Lola stomping behind him. Kenashi saw the two and then, looked down at the floating, but unconcious, DS in mid-air beside the two. He smiled, for he knew who was holding him.

"InvisiStitch went with you, Bugs?" He asked with disappointment. "I'm surprised."

"Well, he didn't help me much. I pretty much changed Lola back to her old and bubbly self." Bugs protested innocently as he landed back on his feet.

"So it seems, but yet, you still have another challenge to face………… your friends."

"What?" Bugs turned around to see that all of his mutated friends were taking Lola's place in wreaking the whole city with Yangizi, who still held Azuki and Silverwing on his back, watching his slaves to his work. "Oh, hell no! I ain't gonna let dem do wrong, too!" After that, Bugs flew off again towards the city limits while Lola was held back my Kenashi.

"Well, a deal's a deal." He said to her as he snapped his finger and Lola instantly turned back to her old self. "You're off the hook."

"Thanks." Lola muttered as she turned her back on him before the corner of her eye caught Mystic in a fish tank. She immediately turned around and ran into the place, making Kenashi angry.

"On seconds thought, I would take that back!" He said to himself as he followed her.

Inside…

Lola just came in and looked up at the fish tank where Mystic was. She grew nervous that the table was huge and gigantic as Kenashi himself. As soon as the big dragon himself came in, Lola felt herself being lifted off the ground automatically, making Kenashi slip on his grab and miss, hitting the floor. When Lola was placed on the table, she was puzzled.

"How did I float up here?" She asked herself before he looked down where she heard footsteps and saw InvisiStitch standing next to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm InvisiStitch." Invisi replied kindly. "I was the one that lifted you up here."

"So, you know about me rescuing that girl over there?"

"Yeah. That's DS' girlfriend."

Lola wanted to laugh, but she held it in as he continued.

"Her name is Mystic. We call her that because of her majestic powers of a fairy or a wizard. She even has a magic wand with her, too."

"Wow, that's neat. You wanna help me get her out?"

"Not so fast!" Kenashi grunted as he stood up to look at the two on his table. "You won't be rescuing nobody as long as I'm here!"

"RUN!" Invisi screamed before he grabbed Lola and flew up, making Kenashi barely miss.

"Come back here!"

Invisi ignored him as he flew above the tank Mystic was in and dropped Lola in it, making her land on her butt hard while he kept flying away from Kenashi.

"Ow!" Lola moaned as she rubbed her butt gently before she turned and saw Mystic curled up in a ball with fear. She showed a worried look on her face as she got up and walked up to the frightened pink girl and tapped her twice, which made her slowly uncurl into her body form when she looked up at Lola. "It's okay, Mystic. I'm here to save you."

"Did DS send you?" Mystic asked as she was standing up.

"Yeah… sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kenashi kinda forced me in, but then again, maybe it was DS' idea to send somebody in to save you nonetheless."

"Oh. Well, if you can find a safe way out without Kenashi accidently stepping on you, that'll be an honor."

"Great. Hop in my arms." Lola held out her arms as Mystic jumped in and the tan bunny held her close as she walked up to a glass wall that faced the door. She thought for a moment, then a small lightbulb lit up over her head when she got an idea. She used one free hand to reach into her short pocket and pull out an ACME glass cutter. Then, she slowly drew a big enough, but perfect circle and placed the glass cutter back in her pocket before she gave the loose circular piece of glass a good kick, making the glass piece fall over and crack on the hardwood table. This made Kenashi pause in the middle of chasing InvisiStitch and looked over to where the crash came from. Lola looked behind her and noticed his shocked, but angry look.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit!" She muttered as she quickly jumped out the opening in the tank and safely slid down one of the table legs like a pole towards the floor and made a run for the exit. Kenashi roared as he started running after her in a gallop. InvisiStitch turned invisible again and flew at the speed of light towards Lola and Mystic as they were approaching the door. He grabbed the tan bunny just in time and slammed the door right in Kenashi's face… literally. The door slam slapped the dragon's nose hard, making him unconcious as Invisi locked the door afterwards. He looked to his right and saw that Yangizi was gone with Lola's mutated friends. Then, he looked to his left and saw DS laying unconcious on the floor next to the two ladies. He made himself visible again and walked up to the three in a calm manner.

"You ladies okay?" He asked the girls. Lola dusted herself off while Mystic jumped out of her arms and dusted herself off as well.

"Yeah." Lola replied. "We're fine. Who's that?"

"This is Dark Stitch… otherwise known as DS. He's the guy Mystic mentioned to you earlier." Invisi replied as he tried to revive DS.

"You three are pretty cool and cute. Speaking of which, where Azuki and Silverwing?"

"They've been taken by Yangizi into the city with the others." Mystic replied. "I'm afraid this is gonna be difficult for all of us to get them back along with your friends, Lola."

"Well, besides the fact that Yangizi's a big bastard, I could take him myself…"

"…if you were still a monster."

"Goddamn! What can we do then?"

"Don't know." DS weakly replied as he sat up. "But, if we work together, we can find some kinda way to end this shit once and for all!"

"But, DS, Lola's a Looney Tune." Invisi protested as she stood. "What can she do?"

"Mystic, you have any idea what Lola could be useful for?"

"Maybe." Mystic replied as she faced Lola. "Here's a spell riddle for you: If there's one majestic form of animal you could be, other than what you are now, what would it be?"

Lola smiled as she came into thought. After 6 minutes, she finally made up her mind and whispered her reply in Mystic's ear. After she heard what the bunny told her, she nodded in response before she pulled out her magic wand, preparing to perform her spell.

"Remember: you're gonna be like this until the objective has been completed. Understand?" She reminded. Lola nodded as she prepared herself to have the spell she asked for. DS and Invisi watched from the distance and grew a bit nervous.

"Boy, I hope she chose a good animal." Invisi muttered to himself.

To be continued…


	6. Majestic Rescue

Chapter 6: Majestic Rescue 

We last left off where Mystic has volunteered to transform Lola into the majestic version of whatever animal she wished for, which you'll find out shortly. In the meantime, let's see how Bugs is doing in trying to stop his rampaging friends from destroying the underwater city.

"GODDAMN IT!" Bugs exclaimed after being vigoriously slammed by the mutated Rev Runner towards a brick wall. "DESE GUYS BETTER GET DA HELL TOGETHER!"

Yangizi laughed at Bugs' misery as he flew up to him.

"What's the matter, Bugsy Boy?" He asked sarcastically. "Can't get your friends back?"

"I will as soon as I get rid of you, doc!"

"That's good because it's the ONLY way you can get your friends back."

"Is dat so? Well, in dat case… PREPARE TA BE TAKEN TA HELL!"

"I'd love to see you try." After that remark, Bugs began to fight Yangizi. He blew his laser breath at him, but it just disappeared into thin air when it came in contact with him. Yangizi made a counter-attack back by blowing his black flame breath and it consumed Bugs into a black cloud, shocking him with over 300 watts of electricity. As he was roaring in pain, Yangizi laughed devilishly at his fate. "Try all you can to escape, it won't avail! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After 20 minutes of being shocked, Bugs was finally released from the cloud and regained himself, though he was weaker than he was before before he tried to scratch the son of Kenashi, but since he was weaker, the scratch did but so much to him and he groaned with tiredness.

"Ah, shit." He moaned as he began to slowly die down, like a weak battery. Yangizi chuckled as he left to help his Vampire dragon friends while letting Bugs slowly fall towards the city ground.

Seconds later, there a bright shining light, like the sun, shining on the nearly unconcious Vampire dragon version of Bugs and it made him freeze in the middle of his fall slowly. When he was stopped in mid-air, a high-pitched screech was heard from the distance, which woke up Bugs. He looked up at where the sound came from and smiled. He saw a beautiful majestic rabbit-dragon mix with big feathery bird wings at a wingspan of 40 feet replacing the dragon wings on her enormous 70 foot long body. She was pink with aqua-green stripes on her back and a bit of light blue on the white-as-snow wings. She had no claws on her feet and no spikes on her back and not-too-sharp teeth with beautiful lavender eyes. Bugs recongnized the majestic rabbit-dragon beast. It was Lola!

"Lola…?" He weakly asked as he watched the angelic dragon approach her husband. She showed a pleasing smile on her face as she opened her mouth and some starry pink fairy dust emerged from it and making contact to Bugs, who felt himself being lifted and transformed. He was mutating out of his dark Vampire dragon form and his scales started to turn into white person's skin. The wings were going into his back while the spikes disappeared along with them, showing a white human's back, then it was covered in a gray long-sleeved t-shirt. His legs began to grow into human legs, including the feet, which were covered with fancy jewel-covered sneakers along with his legs being covered in white baggy khakis and a black belt at the waist. The tail was disappearing into the pants and the hole to the pants was gone. As for his face, the long dragon like muzzle was turning into a white human male's hansome face along with blue-green eyes and long gray hair that was shimmering with an extremely sliky luster growing all the way down to the middle of the back of his legs. Bugs was turned into a human, equipped with a sword, bows and arrows, and a shield. He looked down at himself before he looked at Lola.

"Now, you're an Usaki Guatamian warrior." Lola said in a deeper version of her voice before he landed on her back and hung on. "We shall stop Yangizi and Kenashi once and for all."

"We should." Bugs agreed in a hansome, but deep 26-year-old male voice. "Let's kick their asses!" After that command, Lola flew off with her human version of her husband on her back.

Back at Kenashi's hideout…

Mystic was showing a look of glory as she saw Lola and Bugs fly off to save the day. DS and Invisi were impressed with what the spell did to Lola and they applauded in celebration.

"That was pretty good, Mystic." DS commented.

"Thanks." Mystic replied. "I must say, I did a fine job. Evil and majestic don't blend, since majestic is a lot stronger. Evil will be knocked out faster than Rev Runner's speech."

"Well, if that's the case, then we should go on and watch them." Invisi suggested before a giant dragon hand emerged from the entrance and grabbed the three Stitches.

"I think not!" Kenashi growled as he placed the three in his giant gerbil cage and locked them in. "The Looneys and Loonatics are of no use to me, now that I have you three."

"Then, shouldn't you get your crazy-ass son!" DS exclaimed.

"GRRRRRR! Don't talk about my son like that! He'll be fine!"

"Then, maybe you should take a closer look at that scene over there." Mystic said calmly as she pointed her wand towards where the chaos was happening with Majestic Lola and Usaki Guatamian warrior Bugs among them, trying to stop them. He saw that Yangizi was getting beaten by the two transformed rabbits and roared with fear as he flew as fast as light towards the action, dropping the three Stitches in the gerbil cage in the process, landing back to where they were standing before Kenashi grabbed them.

"Well, that went well." Mystic muttered to herself as she dusted herself off. DS shook the head-throbbing pain out of his head while Invisi did the same. "He'll never win, regardless of trying."

"This'll be cool ta watch." DS agreed. "Invisi, can you make this thing fly so we can get a closer look at the action over there?"

"What do I look like, a majestic wizard to you!" Invisi asked back in a angry tone. "Mystic should be doing that!"

"And he would be right." Mystic agreed. "Allow me…" After that, she waved her wand and chanted the words: "Oh, Mighty Angel of the Sky, please grant this inanimate object the ability to fly into your clean air of pleasantness." After that chant, the gerbil cage immediately started floating with a soft-as-cotton cloud below it and it began to fly towards the action in the middle of the city.

Meanwhile, with the Vampire dragons, Lola, and Bugs…

Lola was fighting Yangizi alone with her mystic powers while Bugs was a real warrior, fighting the Vampire dragons with his arsenal of a sword and a bow with over 90 arrows. He slashed half of them with his mighty Crystal Sword of the Heavens across either their chests or their backs, depending on the size of the creature. When he was outnumbered, he pulled out his laser arrows and shot one at a time from his futuristic bow.

As for Lola and Yangizi…

Yangizi tried scratching or blowing fire at the mystic rabbit-dragon, but she was so fast for him, that it seemed like she teleported rather than move out of the way. She made a high-pitched squeal as she blew out some more fairy dust, but it was purple. When it made contact to him, he started roaring in pain as he was covering his face. After a 4 minute blow of the purple fairy dust, Lola finally stopped her dusting and watched as Yangizi continued screaming for his life. Minutes later, Kenashi came, but he came too late. He came just in time to see his only son explode into a million pieces and fairy dust started snowing all over the city, making contact to the other transformed Vampire dragons, which made them slowly shrink back to their normal selves, except for Bugs. He was still human as he saw Lola land right next to him in confusion.

"Lola, we're still transformed, even though our friends have turned back." Bugs pleaded. "Why haven't we turned back as welll?"

Lola remained silent as she showed a look saying "I don't know" as she allowed Bugs to climb back on her back. They looked up and saw Kenashi hovering over them, sobbing with the mourning of his deceased son.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared sadly as he allowed tears to emerge from his eyes. "MY SOOOOOOOOONNNN! YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY! ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" He dodged right for them with fury before Lola and Bugs flew off right before he landed on the street and he flew back up after them in anger.

Meanwhile, during the aerial chase…

Mystic, Invisi, and DS landed among the weak and back-to-normal friends of theirs, seeing Silverwing and Azuki unconcious in the center of the group. Mystic and Invisi helped everybody else while DS helped the two tiger cubs.

"Are you guys okay?" Invisi asked. Ace was first to speak while slowly getting up and rubbing his head for relief.

"Ugh!" He moaned. "Yeah… we're okay."

"What happened?" Daffy asked in wonder as he shook the pain out of his noggin.

"In case you didn't notice, you were transformed into Vampire dragons, thanks to Yangizi." Mystic replied while helping Sylvester up.

"Transthformed? By what?"

"Well, somehow, DS sensed that Yangizi made a wish to Azuki, saying that he wanted all of you to turn into the killer dragons and cause havoc throughout the whole city."

"Well, damn!" Slam cursed to himself. "That was a killer moment of the ages."

"Do you still remember each other?" Invisi asked.

"Yeah." Lexi replied as she did her brain-blast into the sky to relieve the throbbing pain in her head. "What happened to Bugs and Lola?"

"Well…" Mystic started nervously.

Meanwhile, with the aerial chase between Bugs, Lola, and Kenashi…

Lola was flying gracefully through the skies of the underwater city with Bugs on her back, having Kenashi well behind her. He started snarling furiously as he got a little closer to Lola's tail.

"YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE INGRATES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!"

"Tell it to someone who cares, bitch!" Bugs yelled back, keeping his focus on the flight ahead. This made Kenashi growl even louder.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A SON!" Those were the evil dragon's final words before he opened his mouth and an orange colored light began to light up inside. Bugs looked over his shoulder and saw this, tapping his foot on Lola's side afterwards.

"HYAH!" He chanted, making Lola go faster. As soon as she did, Kenashi fired his giant fire laserbeam at her. She squealed high-pitched before she easily dodge out of the way, making a strong u-turn back. Kenashi saw her fly by and he quickly made his quick u-turn towards her, launching off hard in mid-air as if there was an invisible wall.

Meanwhile, back at Kenashi's hideout…

The Loonatics, the Looneys, DS, Mystic, Invisi, Azuki, Silverwing, and now, Kayla were all at the entrance porch of the place, healing up with either ice packs on their heads or being healed by Mystic. Tech just healed himself as he spoke.

"So, you're telling us that Lola and Bugs are fighting Kenashi… once and for all… ALONE?" He asked.

"Lola had this idea on her own in the first place." Mystic replied as she just finished healing Rev. "I asked her a question, she answered, and now, she saving a whole city with her husband, just like she wished for."

"Wow! I didn't realize he was the terror of the whole damn cthity." Sylvester said with surprise as he held his ice pack against his head.

"Yeah, he was. He commited so many crimes in this one city that we can't name them all."

"What… the… fuck…?" Lexi muttered under her breath.

"Kayla, is this true?" Wile E. asked as he looked up at her. Kayla kneeled down towards him and nodded.

"Apparently, yes." She replied. "Kenashi was known not just for the attempted murder of Silverwing and Azuki, but also the many crimes he commited. He always left it as if it was untouched, meaning if there was any blood on the floor, sidewalk, street, or grass, he could simply suck it into his mouth with intense force and then, puff it out in a red cloud of smoke. I know that sounds gross, but that's how it happened. Then, there were the types of crimes he made. He did 79 murders, 86 robberies, 65 car accidents he caused himself, and over 250 illegal genetic experiments, which killed people for him when he was lazy. Imagine how many crimes those numbers add up to…"

"A-lot,-maybe!" Rev guessed. Kayla chuckled.

"Well, yes, but really, I know the precise total of how many crimes Kenashi's has done…"

Everybody remained silent as they waited anxiously for the answer.

"……488 crimes in total."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Everybody, except Azuki and Silverwing, exclaimed with shock.

Meanwhile, back at the continuing chase…

Bugs hung on tight to Lola's horns as she continued flying towards Kenashi's hideout. Speaking of which, Kenashi had it up to here with the two rabbits and decided to kill them once and for all. He opened his mouth up again. This time, a red color was seen within his mouth. He held his mouth open longer than he did last time and this was worrying Bugs as he urged Lola to fly faster towards the others.

Back at the hideout…

Everybody was still speechless at the total number of crimes Kenashi did. Kayla stood there in front of them with her back turned towards them, looking up into the sky. Finally, after a 5 minute silence, Danger finally spoke.

"Well, I'll… be… damned to hell!" He muttered to himself. "That's more crimes than any other criminal we've known in Acmetropolis!"

"Danger has a point." Ace agreed. "That's is a lot of crimes."

"How does he do 'em all anyway!" Daffy asked with shock.

"Nobody knows…" Kayla replied as she looked into the sky and happened to see Lola and Bugs flying towards them. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the red color in Kenashi's mouth and began to gather everyone up quickly, puzzling everyone.

"What the…!" Wile E. exclaimed. "Kayla, what's wrong?"

"Prepare to be teleported back to the hotel." She replied in a computer tone of her voice. This was making everyone nervous.

"Thisth isth not gonna end well." Sylvester murmured to himself as he hung on to the big group, including the Stitches.

At this point, Kayla started counting down.

"10… 9… 8… 7…"

"Hurry, Lola! Hurry!" Bugs pleaded desperately as he hung on to her horns even tighter, making his hands bruise. Kenashi's mouth was almost fully charged as Kayla continued her countdown.

"…6…5…4…"

"They're not gonna make it!" Daffy screamed as he held Azuki and Silverwing close to his chest with fear. "I can't watch!"

"…3… 2… 1… commencing teleportation."

At that cue, Kenashi's gigantic red laserbeam was fired and Bugs and Lola were nearly there before…

"Oh, shit." Bugs muttered.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

To be continued…

(Dum-da-dum-dum-DUM! A desperate cliffhanger! Find out in the next chapter if they either survived or they didn't.)


	7. Kenashi's Survival and Finalie

Chapter 7: Kenashi's Survival and Finale

If you remember from the last chapter, our heroes faced an explosion unlike no other, thanks to Kenashi. Let's check up on who lived and who didn't…

The entire explosion made the whole city look upon Kenashi's hideout. They gasped when they saw the huge cloud of black smoke fill up that area and were anxious to see who lived through this horrific moment. When the smoke finally cleared, they cheered.

Up on the hideout's porch, Kayla was seen among the group. She actually created a shield rather than teleport. When the smoke was completely gone, they all slowly opened their eyes and looked out into the city, seeing a cheering crowd. They smiled as Kayla lowered her shield until it was completely off. The others cheered for themselves.

"WE LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Daffy screamed happily as he dropped to his knees and lifted his hands up with praise. Wile E. fell on his knees as well.

"I'm a genius to create you, Kayla." He pleaded to his assistant, who nodded in agreement. "We all survived, thanks to you."

Daffy was all teary eyed as he stopped his cheering and looked over to where Bugs and Lola were… and that made a frown appear on his face. This made the others puzzled.

"Daffy, what's wrong?" Invisi asked.

"……………Bugsth." He whispered sadly as he walked up to the two bunnies, having Bugs unconcious on his back. He was laying in a puddle of his blood as Lola was crying in his chest with intense tears. Daffy walked up to her and kneeled down beside her. "Lola?"

"We were so close, Daffy." She pleaded sadly as she lifted her head up from her husband's chest and embraced the black duck. "I don't want him to die!"

"……I know." Daffy held Lola in his wings as she continued to cry. This made the others cry as well… especially Mystic. Sylvester cried with DS in his arms as he spoke.

"Bugsth wasth one of the good onesth." He cried.

"Yeah." DS agreed. "He even respected me."

"…I… did?" A familiar Brooklyn-accented male voice groaned. This made Lola pause in her crying as she looked down at her husband, who slowly opened his eyes with a weak smile. "Well, ya did look… stunnin'… ta… me."

"Bugs?" Lola pleaded as she saw her husband slowly sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel a little lightheaded, but I'm okay."

"Thank goodness!" Lola embraced her husband with intense happiness. "I thought you was gonna die, Bugs!"

"Me, too, Lo… but, hey! Here I am."

"My spell succeeded." Mystic said as she walked up to the two rabbits. "Lola was told to turn you into a human for that moment, Bugs."

"By you, right?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Many people don't believe my name follows my special tactics. They all think it's one big lie… even DS thought it was B.S."

"Yeah." DS agreed. "I didn't believe that bullshit at first, but then, I saw her do it and now… and soooooo goddamn speechless!"

"Serves you right, doesn't it?"

"Dat was really brave of ya to get Lola ta do dat, doc. She looked beautiful in dat Mystical Dragon form she was in."

"Really?" Lola asked as she regained herself and helped Bugs up.

"Yeah."

"And you looked cute being a human."

"Yeah, but one ting is for certain… I'll never become a human again."

"Whatever happened to Kenashi? Did he survive?" Wile E. asked Kayla, who shook her head in response.

"The explosion may have killed him, but in other words, he did survive." Kayla replied in her usual expert tone. Wile E. shuddered.

"So, could this mean that he's still alive somehow?"

"Yes… but be warned. He's going to appear 90 percent more powerful that what he was before. He'll be bigger than any other beast alive and it's going to take more than a mystic dragon to take him down."

"Then what can we do?" Tanka asked. Azuki and Silverwing roared in response, which Tanka was able to translate. "Are you serious?"

"What did they say, Tanka?" Kazami asked, looking at the wide-eyed tiger.

"They said that they can stop Kenashi themselves! Is that possible!"

"Oh, yes." Kayla chuckled as she walked up to the two rare tigers and picked them up and carried them in her arms. "Azuki and Silverwing are Usaki Guavarno's only hope, if they want Kenashi eliminated once and for all."

"But, they're small." Danger observed as he stood up. "What can they do that we Loonatics can't?"

"Transform into mighty warriors, just as they're know as from every citizen in this city."

"Damn."

"So, what you're saying is Azuki and Silverwing are the real heroes of this entire place?" Ace asked. Kayla nodded.

"Exactly. They may be small, but they have been doing so many good deeds that I can't name them all right now." She replied. Rev whistled.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll say let 'em go for it!" He cheered as he rubbed Azuki on the top of his head. Ace and Slam chuckled as they walked up to Kayla and did the same, having Ace patting Azuki and Slam patting Silverwing. Lexi and Tech did the same as well after them. Danger groaned as he reluctantly walked up and patted Silverwing. Kayla smiled at the Loonatic's behavior.

"Don't pout, Danger." She encouraged. "Acmetropolis is your team's true place of heroics… not here."

"That's true." Danger agreed. "Guess I'll settle for it."

"That's a good duck. As for the rest of you, your support is very much needed. Two at a time may come up and pat the two tigers for good luck on their dangerous mission."

And so they did. Two Looneys at a time walked up to Kayla and patted the two tigers for good luck. She then lowered the tigers to the floor and released them, along with Kazami and Tanka patting them on the way.

"Do you know where Kenashi is now?" Wile E. asked.

"Yes. He's in a dark and evil underground cave called _Negasaki Travarnio_, or Hell Demon's Lair."

"You mean… he'sth actually a demon!" Sylvester asked with fear.

"Yes. He was born a demon… so, he'll die a demon."

"Azuki and Silverwing will still be victorious nonetheless, right?" Lola asked.

"Depends on how well they do with proper teamwork and as much effort as possible. All we can do now… is pray and hope that they'll defeat this demon once and for all. In the meantime, we can watch the action safely from Tzaporion's office."

"At leastht, we'll be sthafe." Daffy swore under his breath.

"I'll begin the real teleportation sequence this time… wait. Where's Lola?"

"Ova dere." Bugs replied as he pointed to his wife hugging the two rare tiger with tears. This made the gray rabbit smile with affection as he let this little moment continue.

Lola just finished embracing the two tigers and looked at them in their eyes as she spoke.

"You two be careful." She pleaded to the two cubs as she rubbed their backs simultaneously. "Your city needs you. I'll be here… whether you win or not. If you do happen to lose, I'll sacifice myself so I can still be with you upstairs. Okay?"

Azuki and Silverwing grew into tears as they heard those words, for they understood what she meant. Bugs didn't get it at first, but then grew wide eyed as he thought it over. Pretty soon, the bigger eyes of Bugs started showing tears as his wife walked up to him and looked at him deep in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bugs?" She asked him. Bugs started sniffling a little before he wiped his tears and hugged his wife close, feeling that he really didn't want to lose her for life.

"It's about what ya said to tha tigas." He managed to say between sobs. "Are ya really serious about dis?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I really wanna kill myself for their defeat, so I can be with them in the upper story, if you get what I mean."

"But, why? I don't wanna lose ya, Lo! I love ya too much!"

"I love you, too… that's why I have to go with them if they die."

"FUCK NO, LOLA! I AM NOT GONNA LOSE YA! YOU'RE NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE AND YA DEFINITELY NOT GONNA KILL YASELF! PLEASE, I'M BEGGIN' YA… DON'T DO DIS!"

Everybody was watching the two bunnies and their conversation, nearly forgetting that Kayla had teleported them to Tzaporion's office… even Tzaporion himself was watching. Bugs held his wife close as he began crying with anger in his heart. Lola started feeling her tears well up in her beautiful eyes as she embraced him back.

"Ya know ya don't want to, right!" Bugs asked desparately as he released her once again. Lola bowed her head as she allowed her tears to escape from her closed eyes, making them drop on her legs in the process.

"…………yeah." She whined, trying to regain herself. "I really don't want to do this, but if it comes out like that, then I'll do it regardless."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Bugs… but I have to do what I promised myself." Those were her last words before she remained slient as she pulled out every weapon she could kill herself with: a Baretta pistol, a couple of daggers, a butcher knife, a rope to hang herself on, and even a needle full of rattlesnake venom. She placed all those weapons by her feet and watched the action with the others. Bugs was still welled-up in tears as he sat next to Wile E. and Daffy. Everybody else looked concerned, but kept their focus on the big screen monitor.

"Goddamn, doc!" Bugs swore under his breath. "Dat's some whack-ass shit!"

"Calm down, Bugs." Wile E. pleaded as he placed an arm over his shoulder. "If you really mean that much to her, you SHOULD let her go if Azuki and Silverwing loses against Kenashi. Besides, she was the one who had the most difficult time with him in the first place. She could've died in the explosion anyway."

"But, dis is some insane fuckin' shit she's sayin' ta me! Killin' herself for dose tigas… but, lettin' her go because I love 'er isn't gonna satisfy my lust for her life."

"Mm!" Was all Wile E. could say after what Bugs just stated. He couldn't say another word in protest after that. Ace and Lexi heard him and Ace whistled while Lexi just shook her head in dismay.

"That was too smooth right there." Ace muttered with amazement as he resumed his attention on the big screen. Lexi looked over at him with a concerned look on her face.

"…but, he's right." She agreed as she held back her tears. "I mean, if I was in Bugs' feet, I wouldn't let her go either."

"If only there was something we could do to help him out in stopping her…"

"…maybe there is, Ace."

"Huh?"

"Maybe there is a way we can stop her if they look like they're gonna lose…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… and we're gonna need all the help and support we can get."

Minutes later, in the Hell Demon's Lair…

Kenashi was indeed bigger and stronger than he was before the explosion… in fact, he was over 200 times bigger with extremely powerful muscles, huge 50 foot long teeth inside his mouth, and extra large 100 foot wingspan of his dragon wings. When he saw that Azuki and Silverwing had arrived, he looked down at them with evil laughter along with his devilish grin of fury.

"You two think you can defeat me!" He roared in his voice as he made a rumble with his front left foot. "I'm highly disappointed! AHHHHAHAHAHAHA! But, whatever the damn case, I am going to defeat you faster than that crazy-ass Rev Runner's speed!"

Azuki and Silverwing growled before their silver and gold started to glow and the brightness began surrounding them. After 5 minutes, the bright spheres disappeared and it revealed Azuki and Silverwing standing on two legs, similar to the Loonatics. They were about 7' 9" tall with muscles almost as appealing as Kenashi's. They still had their special stripes and eyes, but the claws were absent. Their suits were the 'similar to Loonatics' part. Azuki wore a gold, sleeve-less jumpsuit with silver boots and 'commuicator-like' wristbands, except it didn't have a communicator on either of them. Silverwing wore the same jumpsuit, except it was silver with gold boots and wristbands. They were both equipped with the same arsenal, which consisted of laserwhips, a plasma staff, lightsabers, and plasma shooters that they shoot out of their hands. Kenashi was impressed, but not impressed enough.

"Well, well." He stated as he took a step back. "Looks like I have the actual saviors of this fuckin' city in my claws now. Prepare to meet with Kavasia's grandfather!"

Back in Tzaporion's office…

Rev started turning red as he heard the insult Kenashi stated a few minutes ago while Kavasia was in tears. Tanka looked up at her and grew concerned.

"What's wrong, Kavasia?" He asked. The purple raccoon cried vigoriously before she spoke.

"Kenashi……… killed my grandfather." She managed to say before she turned to look at Tzaporion, who showed a look of guilt on his face. "Tzaporion, I thought you said he retired."

"He did." Tzaporion replied. "It's just that he was unsuccessful at leaving the palace because of Kenashi's foolish tactics."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO HIM!"

"He simply ate the poor gentleman… whole."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! GRANDFATHER!" She screamed in Tzaporion's chest as she cried, having the dragon rub her back gently to calm her down. Ace and Lexi were getting worried.

"This is crazy!" Ace exclaimed. "First, Lola's over here sayin' that she wants to kill herself if Azuki and Silverwing fails and now, Kavasia just discovered that Tzaporion lied to her about her grandpa's retirement."

"I didn't lie!" Tzaporion yelled in protest. "It's all true… I just didn't wanna give away the horrific details."

"Well, that's just bullshit!" Lexi chuckled at Ace's behavior. What's so damn funny, Lex?"

"You." She replied between chuckles. "You're actin' like a bastard."

"No! Kenashi's the fuckin' bastard! He should be killed for doing all that shit!"

"Ace, calm down and be quiet."

Back in the deadly lair of Kenashi…

Azuki and Silverwing didn't say a single word as they pulled out their weapons, which were the plasma staffs, and prepared for combat against Kenashi, who stood in his ready position, sifting his sharp 10 foot claws into the hot ground.

"Ready to be perished?" He asked in his roar. Azuki and Silverwing remained silent as they nodded in response simultaneously before they lept for their first attack.

Azuki attacked first by attempting to slice Kenashi's wings off. He was only able to disable one, due to the fact that Kenashi had pushed him away by the time the wing was removed. He roared with pain in the process while Azuki landed on his feet, sliding backwards a little in the process. Silverwing tried his attempt by leaping into the air. While he was in mid-air, he twirled his staff, like a baton, above his head. He was floating in the air while Azuki distracted the angry dragon, who was constantly firing plasma beam breath at him. Azuki somersaulted and did many acrobatic perfromances to avoid the shots. When Silverwing saw that Kenashi was nearly close to his only friend, he gave it his best shot by stopping the beautiful twirling and pointing the sharp end of the staff downward towards the dragon demon and gently fell, landing on his feet on Kenashi's back. The landing caused the staff to stab the dragon demon in the back, causing him to roar in pain while giving Azuki his chance to escape and land next to where Silverwing just landed, holding his blood-stained staff. Kenashi looked at the two anthromorphic tigers with fury in his eyes as he was kneeled down, due to the pain from the staff.

"You fuckin' bitches!" He roared as he tried numerous times to get up on his feet. "You might have advanced now, but you will fail!"

"If you do think we'll fail, why are you showing your weakness? Why do you doubt your victory over the odds when it becomes one-sided?" Azuki asked in the deepest male voice anyone's ever heard. Silverwing squeezed his staff, which made the blood dissolve into the laser material, while he nodded in agreement. Kenashi snarled with each breath as he tried to ignore the pain as he was trying to stand up.

"You just don't understand! Now, you'll see the wrath of my victory!" Those were the demon's final words before he finally got to his feet and ran up to the tigers, who jumped and backflipped out of his way and landed behind him. While he was dazed, Silverwing pulled out his silver lightsaber and turned it on, ready to strike, while Azuki placed his weapon away and just got into position weaponless, charging up his plasma shooters in his hands. Kenashi finally realized where the two tigers landed and turned around, facing them with anger. He tried running towards them again, but this time, Azuki lept into the air while Silverwing did the distracting. As the gold tiger hovered without wings, he looked down at Kenashi in a bird's eye view. Silverwing was doing with great with the distracting by cutting pieces of the demon's scaly skin, one place at a time. This time, Kenashi got smart and fired an unsuspecting beam at the silver tiger, knocking him towards the cave wall, rendering him unconcious. Azuki saw this and grew furious as he powered up a plasma beam in his right hand, but Kenashi sensed it and fired another beam at him, stopping his shooter from charging and knocking him out as well as he fell towards the demon, who caught him by opening his mouth and when Azuki was completely in his mouth, Kenashi closed his jaws closed, making a loud **_SNAP_** sound that echoed through the cave, and swallowed the gold tiger whole. Silverwing was alone… and helpless. As he woke up, he realized that his best friend was eaten and grew scared as he leaned back against the cave walls, looking up at Kenashi with fear in his heart. The demon dragon chuckled in his growl as he slowly walked up to him with devilish satisfaction.

"Face it, Silverwing." He cackled as he approached the helpless tiger. "You're weak… you're useless… you're a complete excuse for laziness to all the citizens of this city. Once I annhilate you, you'll know how much damn time you've wasted in being the only genius of us all."

Back in the office…

Bugs was already holding Lola's hand, preventing her from stabbing herself with the butcher's knife.

"LOLA, STOP!" He pleaded. "DON'T DO DIS!"

"It's no use, Bugs." Tzaporion said softly as he continued to comfort Kavasia. "Once a promise has been proposed, you can never break it unless _you _say you can."

"What da hell is dat supposed ta mean, doc!"

"It means as it says."

"Shit, Tzaporion! Speak english!"

"I'm sorry, Bugs. I am a philospher, you know."

"Well, maybe ya should…"

"Bugs!"

"………sorry."

"Thank you. Now, Ace and Lexi have volunteered to stop Lola from her suicide acts. Speaking of which, Ace, Lexi…"

The two Loonatic rabbits ran for Bugs' help to stop Lola from killing herself. After numerous attempts in trying to pull the knife away from the desparate tan bunny's chest, Lexi was left with one choice…

"That's it!" She screamed before she used her brain blast and hit Lola to the floor, knocking the knife loose as it slid towards the floor vent and then, magically floated up, thanks to Tech's magnetic powers. After a 10 second hover, Tech used all the strength he had and broke the knife to a million pieces and he tossed them in the trashcan. As Bugs sighed with relief, he helped his wife up as she was in intense tears. He hugged her for comfort.

"Lola… Lola… calm down, doc." He pleaded softly as he held her in his arms. "It ain't ova yet."

"But, I feel as though it is gonna be over, Bugs." Lola cried. "I'm really scared."

"So, ya really, really, REALLY don't wanna kill yaself, right?"

"Yeah, but like Tzaporion said, I made a promise. So, I gotta keep it."

"Well, let's hope some miracle will come up."

Back in the demon cave…

Kenashi was right in front of Silverwing, who shivered with fear and with his eyes shut, awaiting his fate. The dragon demon picked up the shivering Silverwing as he chuckled at his misery.

"You'll never be victorious, Silverwing." He snarled before he picked up the silver tiger and was about to eat him also until…

"You may be victorious, but we're unstoppable." Silverwing spoke in a deeper voice thet Azuki. This made Kenashi freeze, then look at Silverwing with anger.

"What!"

"You claim yourself as a victor, but deep inside, we, the citizens of Usaki Guavarno, claim you as a demon among all who remain."

"I don't believe this!"

"You should. One claim over another means there must be only one overall."

"So, what you're saying is…"

"You're a true villian among us and even yourself."

"I… I… don't under…"

"Of course, you don't. It's only a matter of time before your life has been in vain and sooner, down to Hell where you belong." After that response, Kenashi felt his stomach bubble violently. He looked down at his moving abdomen and became wide eyed as he looked back at Silverwing. "Your time… is now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was the dragon demon's last scream before his whole body exploded, having Azuki flying out of the dragon's guts and Silverwing landing right next to him. When they slowly sat up, they were wiping their faces of the dragon's guts and kept spitting every now and then. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they embraced each other with victory and as a thanks to each other. Then, they stopped when they heard distant moaning from ahead of them and they both looked to see an old gray raccoon with white stripes, wearing a yellow sweater and blue jeans, but was also covered in the dragon's guts as well. They became wide eyed as they realized who that was.

"KAVASIA'S GRANDFATHER!" They both exclaimed together as they ran up to his aid. He was coughing harshly as they help him up.

"Are you okay?" Azuki asked. Greggie looked at the two tigers and smiled.

"Azuki? Silverwing?" He asked in his grandpa-like voice. "What… what did you two do?"

"We battled Kenashi to his final death." Silverwing replied. "We thought you'd be digested by now, but it seems like no acid has touched you."

"My fur was too old to be dissolved. Thanks to you, I can see my beloved granddaughter again. Where is she?"

"She's safe with her friends and Tzaporion in his office. We'll teleport you there right now." Azuki replied before he magically teleported back to the office with Silverwing and Greggie.

Back in the office…

"THEY WON!" Bugs cheered as he hugged his wife. "You're home free, Lola!"

"That was a last minute event." Was all Lola could say, due to the fact that she was stunned. After 5 minutes of celebrating, a white flash was seen and it revealed Azuki and Silverwing, tired out in Greggie's arms and back in their cub forms again. Tzaporion gasped with surprise as he tapped Kavasia on the shoulder, making her look at where the flash came from and she grew into happy tears.

"GRANDPA!" She yelled with happiness as she pushed herself out of Tzaporion's arms and ran towards her elder relative. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes, Kavasia. I'm here." Greggie pleaded as he hugged his only granddaughter with tears. "My fur was too thick and old to be digested."

"Wow. That's weird, but I'm so glad you're back."

"I see Azuki and Silverwing won against Kenashi." Tzaporion complied as he eyed the two tiger cubs in Gregio's arms. "They must be overly exhausted."

"But, I have to admit, this whole damn fight really paid off." Greggie joked with a chuckle as he handed the two tigers to the ruler. "I knew they were good little cubs ever since they were born."

"So did I." Tzaporion cuddled the two tigers close as he faced the Looneys, Loonatics, Tanka, and Kazami. "Well, you came and got what you came here for, am I right?"

"Yeah." Wile E. replied. "Interesting adventure this was. If only we could stay here forever…"

"Oh, no need to worry about that. You and your friends are welcome back for a visit anytime."

"Thanks."

Later, at the Guavarno Submarine Docking Station…

"Lola Bunny, you've been the most trustworthy and passionate rabbit I've ever seen and as a reward, you may keep either Azuki again or Silverwing. If you want, you can keep both." Tzaporion announced in front of the crowd as he placed a white diamond pendant around her neck. Lola blushed as she hugged the dragon leader with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Tzaporion… but I feel that both of them should stay here. We've had our good times and everything, but this their true place of heroics." She replied, which made half of the audience cry.

"Well, if you really think so… and I'm glad you think so. Can you tell me why you say this?"

"Well, after the big fight against Kenashi, I figured that they truly are your city's heroes and if we took them away, imagine how this city would be 10 years from now."

Tzaporion was touched by Lola's words as he lifted her up in the palm of his hand.

"She speaks the truth about why Azuki and Silverwing should live among us!" He announced. "Azuki and Silverwing's heroics have been called for many years now. They should remain, she says, and they will REMAIN AMONG US… FOREVER!"

The crowd cheered as he screamed. Lola just sat there in his hand, looking down at Bugs with a smile on her face, then winked. Bugs got the message and winked back, saying that he proud of her for making that choice. After a 3 minute encore, Tzaporion gently placed Lola back down on her feet and looked down at her with a honorable smile on his face.

20 minutes later…

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lola said to Azuki and Silverwing as she hugged them close to her face, making them purr while rubbing their faces against her cheeks. "I'll miss you two."

They remained in that position until Tech called her.

"Lola! Let's go!" He called. Lola heard him and let the two tigers down. They just sat as they looked up at her. She blew a kiss at them before she headed inside the sub and the door closed on its own. Azuki and Silverwing took 3 steps back as the sub powered up and slowly lifted off the ground. They spotted Lola in the window and they meowed as loud as they could together. Lola heard them and looked out her window, smiling. She started leaking tears silently as she waved, but then, stopped as she saw was Azuki was holding in his front pawss: a red, white, and blue basketball. She looked wide eyed as she realized where he got it from and then, laughed at the thought as the dragon sub flew off into the ocean, back to Looney Tunes Land. Lexi heard her laughing and looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Lola stopped her laughing before she spoke.

"Azuki made a wish for himself…" She replied in a soft voice with a passionate smile. "…he wanted to be just… like… me."

The End!

(This story was fun and hard to write at the same time, but it was worth it. Two more stories will be coming at you respectful readers in the near future: "The Life and Times of ZaQuintina-Mitchell" & "Looney Tunes Underground X". Please review and tell me what you think of this story is worked so hard for. I'd really appreciate it.)


End file.
